


Last Son Of Krypton

by AnitaGrace



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaGrace/pseuds/AnitaGrace
Summary: An attempt of a translation windyswind Last Son Of Krypton
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Last Son Of Krypton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windyswind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyswind/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Last Son of Krypton遗孤](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253983) by [windyswind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyswind/pseuds/windyswind). 



1  
“speaking of which, Superman has been wired recently. It’s not that wired alien thing where he comments on things others can’t see or understand it’s a new kind of weird that is different from before.” The Flash said while eating a whole pizza this one was a pepperoni one it was the fifth one he had eaten this hour. The sauce splashed on to hawk girl who was sitting next to the speedster he was so upset with this she slapped him on the back of the head and moved to sit by Green lantern.

“I want to propose to ban food during meetings next time.” Hawk girl said annoyed Martian manhunter looked guilty as he put away the 101st Oreo which he was just about to eat. There was no need to state that such a proposal had little chance of ever acutely becoming a rule.

“Barry, you know that despite gossip superman is fairly eloquent?” Green lantern said rolling his eyes. The public no matter how they are informed of the words and deeds of the Justice League they are always making derogatory comments no matter how good the general public image is there is always someone who doesn’t like them.

Everyone is busy with their own lives and rarely have a chance to gather and make decisions. Only this once-monthly Justice League strategy and review meeting was well attended as superman had gently requested everyone’s presence if they could be free. Who could reject superman’s requests? especially when the puppy dog eyes and disappointment were wielded to ensure compliance.

But even the flash had arrived, (his frequent lateness was an ongoing joke to everyone.) superman had yet to show his face despite insisting they all be there.

“Superman doesn’t care what I say his head is full of children now and all the time.” The Flash said indifferently waving his hand in the air.

“Is there anything wrong with caring about kids." Martian manhunter said confused by the flashes statement despite normally ignoring such remarks from the Speedster. "Superman’s kindness is unquestionable and thus it is reasonable that he takes such care of children.” Wonder woman said.

Batman was looking at his 3D model of the battle with Atomic Skull on the computer in front of him as if he was engaged in the work he was conducting to be ready for the meeting not that he hadn’t been ready before he arrived but fine-tuning never hurt. The man was having trouble concentrating as every time a curtain late boy scout was mentioned his ears tuned into the conversation if his bat ears where real the pretence that he was going over files would have been impossible.

“But it has reached the point of obsession! When I ran around the world a couple of times this morning.” Flash started “your morning run is the equator, Cool! ..... Sorry” Shazam interrupted then apologised when all the eyes in the room rounded on him. “I found him floating outside a metropolis kindergarten watching a group of children play in the sandpit for no reason. Also, last week, when he went to Venezuela to carry out some reconnaissance mission all that he told me about the place, was that the little devil-like looking Children of the place, where positive angels and how much he loved spending time with them.” The flash continued making a face which was copied by several other leaguers gotten the same speech on cute little aliens.

“you remind me of the earthquake aid we were giving in Myanmar he was rescuing children and seemed reluctant to hand them over to their parents when they were found honestly I was glad to leave the crying children with him comforting children after major disasters is best left for the parents after all the thing the children generally want most is their parents having that they are generally happy the last thing you want to do is keep them away from there parents for longer.” Green lantern mused.

“according to my records, the amount of time that Superman spends on child-related events has risen from 70% last year to 98% this month which is a huge amount I’m not sure when the guy sleeps.” Cyborg said

“no wonder he persuaded me there was no need to maintain my magical form on watchtower duty yesterday he must just really like kids,” Shazam concluded although the guy did like big broody solitary bats so maybe he was in a phase Batman seemed the type to encourage phases.

“sometimes Superman invites me to volunteer at a Children’s centre, which is not surprising He is just a bit more motherly than usual and some of my sisters at home were the same way.” Wonder Woman explained. This sentence was said in the calm assurance of a wise goddess but everyone (except batman whom the league had learned not to count as he was never surprised) was shocked at this statement

“Diana Superman is not your sister on, paradise island. Have you thought about this.” Said the supposedly fearless green lantern flinching slightly as if expecting to be hit. “I mean even if he is an alien, he is still a testosterone-driven male.” The Flash said hoping to back up his friend and avoid a fight as he picked up another piece of pizza.

Hawk girl was confused by this previously unknown subject “he may just feel he is getting on and would like to have children, after all, it is not that unusual for men his age to be fathers.” She said stating a fact she had recently learned about humans. This caused batman to miss the button he was aiming for on his laptop and turn a page he didn’t mean to he recovered quickly so no one appeared to notice his slip up.

When Superman finally arrived a full half-hour after the start time they had moved on to other topics he apologised for being late explaining that he had encountered a lost 3-year-old girl and it took some time to calm her and find her worried parents.

Everyone was very understanding which confused superman normally at least someone would yell at him for being late even if it was the only batman. Superman looked out of the corner of his eye to see if batman noticed or wanted to yell at him, but the man seemed to be engrossed in the documents in front of him.  
“Then let’s get started now,” Superman said starting the lengthy meeting

“Kal, wait,” Diana said taking a chance to talk to the man after the meeting in the empty lunchroom.

“what’s the matter Diana?” superman asked his teammate.

“Kal, some changes have happened to you recently. Would you like to talk to me?” Wonder Woman asked gently the words of the flash and others had her worried.

“I… umm,” Superman said not sure what had made Diana ask that there could be any number of things he might want to talk to her about but none that were urgent and none that required that careful tone.

“I heard about Lowis,” Wonder woman said. Superman’s rumoured ex-girlfriend Lowis had married another person more than a year ago but what not many in the league knew was that they had had a child a few months ago, this might be what caused superman’s increased interest in children.

“Don’t worry Diana, Lowis and I ended a long time ago and now we are simply good friends her son is called Jayson and is very cute,” Superman said and he wasn’t lying Wonder woman was relieved it wasn’t jealousy it was one of the uglier emotions she has seen in the world of man maybe he simply likes children?

“Cute enough to make you want a family as well?” Wonder woman asked

“maybe I was a bit Jealous that she could have a child of her own that was like her. I am the last Kryptonian. There will never be one like me ever in the entire universe I am alone.” Superman said mournfully looking at Diana she is a great friend he can confess his lonely ness to here she will not mock him. Ah so Kal did want a child of his own.

“oh, Kal, you and me both feel our differences and aloneness at times,” Diana said wrapping the man in a big warm hug. Batman watched this seen through the security cameras he had installed.

2  
Gotham that night was cold and gloomy with big black clouds covering the city with rain attempting to wash the crime from the streets but being unable to as madness sins and drunken highs clung to the city as the fog did. This night the cities protector tried to help the rain wash the city clean and remove the fear of the ordinary people through putting fear into the ones hurting others to fight evil with fear was his goal.

Batman had been tracking a drug ring for nearly a month and finally, he had a location of a supply point there was to be a shipment tonight and he was going to stop it despite the rain. The highly potent new drug was being shipped through the Gotham port and this was where he was going to stop it. He subdued dozens of armed thugs responsible for the Drug’s transport he caught the organises who appeared to relate to penguin after a fierce battle with robot monsters who were protecting the supply of the drug for there masters. After leaving the evidence and prisoners with commissioner Gordon, he was left alone as the rain fished and left the pace covered in smog despite the sea breeze. Instead of feeling the pleasure of a job well done there was a lot of from less and unexplainable anxiety. This feeling is particularly uncomfortable for batman as he often is surprise attacked and therefore has an incensed sense of danger is necessary but this time the anxious feeling seems to be coming from his emotions why batman wasn’t supposed to have emotions.

Bruce suppressed a sigh Alfred’s disapproval appeared in his mind. To find and eliminate the drug smuggling ring he hadn’t slept for over 78 hours and the Wayne industry’s annual shareholder meeting was tomorrow morning. Alfred was fond of telling him that a human without superpowers he needed sleep batman had limits after all. The readout on his HUD showed the time as 3:18 am. He should go back home to bed immediately to sleep for a few hours before he bothered to put on the Bruce Wayne mask again. But the anxiety he was feeling was making it hard to stand still let alone sleep. So he fired the grappling line for another pass of the city hopefully this would put him more at ease.

When Batman laded on the Gotham city bank, he stopped aware that he had a companion on his late-night patrol.

“superman, what are you doing here?” Batman said as superman landed in front of him the dim light made the Kryptonian stand out highlighting the big house crest.

“Bruce, I can’t sleep, and I thought to talk, to you about it would help.” Superman said quietly, batman razed an eyebrow the most powerful person in the world was even anxious and struggling with it tonight what did that mean for his anxiety so now both Batman and superman would be struggling with a lack of sleep Batman would like to reply ‘get out of my city with your emotional problems’ as ruthlessly as he had spurned help from the hero at the start of their relationship but times had changed Batman was no longer superman’s enemy they were collages and if a member of the league was in trouble it was batman’s duty to help even with emotions superman was no longer a stranger with the power of God he was Clark Kent and probably the closest person to batman who wasn’t living in his house. “Code names in uniforms!” Batman barked almost automatically as he had no idea how to deal with the rest of that sentence hopefully that would be enough, he was too tired for this.

“it’s Okay Bruce, we are the only ones here I’m sure,” Clark said as he frowned even in his Kevlar suit Batman’s tiredness was visible he was swaying slightly his heartbeat was off and he had massive black patches under his eyes he could even see the reactions inside Bruce’s body the man was exported despite this he maintained Batman’s stoic appearance pretending that nothing was wrong and nothing bothered the bat. “Your tired Bruce, it’s dangerous for you to be out like this you should go rest, we can talk tomorrow,” Clark said having an image of a tired batman falling off a roof in his head causing his anxiety to spike.

“I know what I’m doing. you’re here now, talk.” Batman barked at the super.

“I …. I wanted to ask you, how it feels to be a father?” Clark asked with trepidation.

“I don’t know. I have never been a father.” Batman said with cold cruelty mainly to himself

“Dick and Jayson-“ Clark begin but was interrupted by Bruce “I was their guardian and that was all.”

“Maybe you can see the difference, but they see you as their father. They have become promising young heroes under your instruction. I think you are a very good Dad, but I … if I have children, I don’t know if I can be as good as you.” Clark said batman listened to the man without interrupting again part of Bruce wanted to yell at Clark for getting some woman pregnant but batman knew better there was no way that Clark Kent had managed to get someone pregnant without the batman knowing about it not to mention he had checked after Diana and Clark’s conversation on the watchtower. Unlike Bruce Clark rarely had girlfriend’s and if he did it was one at a time unlike the playboy Bruce also pretended to be.

“Bruce, I want a child of my own, a Kryptonian like me. But I’m not sure if I’m ready for the responsibility. There are so many bad things that happen in this world, so many places that need me, I’m afraid I won’t be able to take good care of my child. I’m worried that I would let them down.” Clark said

‘You will let them down there is no escaping it’ the part of Bruce that belongs to Batman’s cold pessimistic side commented ‘what you should worry about is your reproductive isolation from humans and whether the earth should or even could contain another being of your power and potential danger.’ The overly prepared part of Bruce added but today the kind part of Bruce prevailed so what he said was “I Believe you are mature enough to handle all this responsibility just like your father Mr Kent has raised you to be the man you are today who does so much goodness in the world you can do that too.” Bruce said it was irresponsible to encourage this idea Batman said to himself wondering what he had done with his supposed sanity.

“Rao, thank you, Bruce. Your words mean a lot to me.” Clark said as he ran forward and hugged the batman to his chest and cried slightly “I thought you would persuade me to stop thinking But you are my best friend my partner and you always know exactly what to say.” Clark babbled Batman didn’t smile as he patted his friend's arm then pushed the clingy man away “the league will support and help you, but don’t expect me to be much help I gave up on my ability with children when I got Dick and Jayson.” Batman said

“but you have Alfred. Alfred can do anything, and everything doesn’t he?” Clark asked only slightly joking the man was magic somehow no one had worked out how even the Batman.

Was Clark’s friendship a consolation prize and was it worth the destruction it may bring just so his friend wouldn’t be lonely Looking at Clark’s bright smile and happy tears Bruce couldn’t bring himself to care maybe Brucei could introduce some suitable marriage partners to Clark? Batman pretended the pain in his heart at the idea didn’t exist it was useless anyway just like the old hopes and dreams they had no reason.

3  
After completing the rest of the patrol with Batman superman delivered Bruce back to Alfred in the Batcave to ensure his safety. (Batman reviewed this behaviour as Clark being an overprotective boy scout.) Before leaving he said he had to look up some information in the fortress of solitude this would take some time.

“If you or the league need me you know how to contact me,” Superman said as he left. The sun was just beginning to take the edge of the world glow. ‘don’t just stand here looking at the sky like a fool,’ Bruce told himself forcing himself to turn around and head to the house. He met Alfred’s eyes “Master Bruce, everything is finished it is time for you to rest.” Alfred instructed “yeah okay” Bruce mumbled it was time he stopped.

As superman said he went to the fortress of solitude which was located in the artic for a total of 3 weeks alone and during that time he only came out twice to rescue people from disaster a volcanic eruption in Japan and a severe weather event in metropolis Batman knew that Clark Kent was also on an emergency vacation from the Daily Planet and Batman organised for his shifts on the watchtower to be covered. Batman didn’t know what superman was doing in the fortress of solitude but for the first time in his life, he didn’t want to know anyway that fact couldn’t be separated from the fact that Clark was planning to become a father soon. Maybe during the patrol, he will suddenly pop up and share every detail and the joy of his plan with Batman.

But Superman didn’t.

Even after he returned from the Fortress of solitude, he didn’t look for batman he thanked everyone on duty that had covered for him while he was away. At first, Batman didn’t think much of it as he happened to not want to talk to superman himself he was holding on to the list of ladies he had had Alfred make and he didn’t want to have to give it to Clark.

Then he discovered that superman was avoiding him as well and when nether could escape the other he looked at Bruce with blown pupils and couldn’t maintain eye contact it was as if he though if their eyes didn’t meat Batman couldn’t know what was going on.

But what was going on Batman carefully examined the last conversation they had did he do anything unusual that might have made the Kryptonian weary. He confirmed with himself that no he didn’t say any of the wrong things he had been thinking and his heart stayed steady he adrenalin was normal and all the other factors he could test where the same as the previous times they had talked No that wasn’t it. The training he had received ensured his bodies responses and reactions to everything was well under his control nothing he had done could have tipped the Kryptonian off about his feelings unless superman had suddenly become more telepathic than the Martian manhunter which is very unlikely so he doesn’t think it is that.

The Justice League once again repelled alien invaders, while destroying much of downtown metropolis a dozen skyscrapers a satellite two railway tracks and two bridges a fairly low damage rate compared to what the aliens wanted the only unusual thing in the event was that superman rushed into space to save an unmanned Wayne satellite from being destroyed and threw the remaining ship pieces at the Lex Enterprise Satellite not that Batman wasn’t all for vengeance but it wasn’t like superman although the satellite crash caused more damage to the surroundings than the invasion had.

“superman, we need to talk,” Batman said over the coms as the rest of the heroes were cleaning up. “Received,” superman said dully with the resignation that he was going to be yelled at.

“your condition is affecting your performance on the Battlefield; this is negatively affecting the team and your safety whatever you think of Batman needs to be fixed right now,” Batman said getting straight to the point

“what are you on about?” Superman said confused superman was aware he had mucked up a bit with throwing the alien ship at the satellite but what did that have to do with him being uncomfortable around batman now.

“you have deliberately avoided cooperating with me and then you saved my belongings why? Why don’t you want to talk to me anymore?” Batman asked

“This… I don’t, not want to see you, Bruce. I just… this…” superman stuttered and spluttered turning red

“Clark,” Bruce said in waring.

“I can’t say it.” Clark sighed turning redder “there is something I need to ask you to help with, but I don’t know how to ask. It's too demanding and embarrassing. I can’t do this to you, I—” Clark stuttered

“What is the matter?” Bruce interrupted and tried to get the man to stop thinking about things where to anything if he knew what was wrong, he could help. Superman took a deep breath and looked at Bruce gathering his strength and trying not to blush more.

“do you remember when I told you I wanted a child? The sex divisions and reproduction of Kyriptonans are very different from human beings. in simple terms, there is no way for me to have a child with a human. But after looking some more at the records it might be possible um you want to listen this may take a while to explain and I’m not even sure I understand it.” Clark said rubbing his face so it might be a bit difficult for Clark to have a child with a human well that made sense he was an alien so why was Clark turning so red Bruce waved Clark over to some seats he had some time to figure out the reason behind his friend’s embarrassment they sat in front of the Bat computer as Alfred brought them drinks and snacks but Bruce was too invested in what he was hearing from Clark to bother with eating. Kyriptonan’s have 6 genders first divided into Alpha Beta and omega and then each is further divided into male and female the distinction between the first three is based on the ability to give birth there are very few defences in organs related to reproduction. Omegas are the ones who carry the child it is easy for them to conceive during a heat (whatever that means) the Omegas carry the core genetic material and the child inherits characteristics from both parties. Both the Alpha and Beta have no heats, but an omega has an 80-100% chance of conceiving every time a Beta only has a 30-50% chance and an Alpha generally can’t carry a child so are generally used as the giving party, in the mating. In other words, on krypton, it is not the male and female who are responsible for the reproduction but the combination of the giving party (Alpha or Beta) and the carrying party (Beta or Omega).

The number of omegas was very limited and the two who like each other may not be suitable for having children together. This brought about problems in the creation of children on krypton. To improve the efficiency of the complex reproductive system, Krypton had implemented artificial child production many centuries ago by synthesizing embryos in the laboratory by extracting AO cells and pheromones. Kal-El was the first and last natural birth of his people in centuries. And he is a male Alpha. After verification from the fortress of solitude’s computer due to the possibility of physical genetic and pheromone defects, a woman on earth could not conceive Kryptonian offspring. The Kryptonian omega paired with a human male could conceive a fully functional Kryptonian child. In other words, if you want a Kryptonian child the first condition is that a Kryptonian omega exists. But Kal was an Alpha.

Kal-El’s parents had considered this and loaded Kal’s ship with the omega cells and pheromones to allow their son to create their child it was a pity that the pieces where lost on the way to earth.

“It is so ironic that the Kryptonian child is not the omega that they needed to survive but a useless Alpha,” Clark said bitterly Fortunately the Blue boy Scout was not discouraged for long “I have a plan,” Clark continued “I want to be an omega. So, I need your help, Bruce.”

Bruce Wayne was stunned he was so out of his depth that even the sudden appearance of the full army of Darkside had gotten less of a reaction from the Darknight and probably would be ignored in favour of the more surprising fact of Clark’s request.

4  
“according to what you have said AO is classified by fertility, which means that if you want to change from an Alpha to an omega, you must find ways to improve your fertility and incidentally transform your reproductive organs,” Batman said trying to make sense of the information, but really, he had no idea what he was talking about.

Hell, he just wondered what kind of wired magic had hit Clark maybe he had hit his head. The big blue boy scout wants to transform himself into a Kryptonian omega so he can give birth to children. Clark nodded enthusiastically looking at Bruce with his best puppy dog eyes.

“I don’t have magic or any kind of superpower, so you asked me for help that proves you intend to achieve this goal scientifically,” Bruce said still really confused

“your right!” Clark rejoiced “I found some ancient documents in the fortress of solitude. Before the IVF program was fully implemented the people of Argo city circulated some stories about AO conversion. Through some … diet … exercise … surgery to improve cough fertility. I don’t think they are complete scientific documents. Everyone says Batman is the worlds greatest detective if anyone can figure this out form the scraps of clues and bits and pieces of residual information and implement it successfully it’s you.” Clark said

“It’s not to be praised I want Clark, I’m not a transsexual surgeon,” Batman said glaring at the man who seemed to be immune to the fire shooting from his eyes

“But your batman! Will you help me, Bruce?” Clark employing extreme puppy eyes.

Damn, even if I’m batman I have no defence against the puppy eyes their trust and pleading, this is cheating Bruce thought swearing black and blue in his head then the thought at least the book of ladies can be brunt and he relaxed slightly. “I need more information.” Was all he said but the ambiguous nature of the reply didn’t make superman think he had lost the opposite he smiled a bright smile at Bruce as if all he wanted was Bruce to think about it.

A few days later, the Watchtower’s post-battle summary meeting under the leadership of batman it was used to review and document the event so that better choices could be made by all in future battles it was one of batman’s favourite meetings he got to yell at people for making mistakes or so most of the league thought superman knew that his friend didn’t like to yell at people but he was deeply concerned that unless the problems were fixed as soon as possible one of his friend wouldn’t make it back on day he was scolded worse than anyone else in the room because of his distraction and lack of priority’s during the battle the flash was going to pull the super aside to tell him that despite what batman said he did a good job and offer to go for food with the man. But as soon as the meeting finished superman disappeared “why is superman in a hurry?” he wondered aloud.

“Probably wanted to run away from batman that was some scolding it looks like batman chased him anyway would you like to grab a drink together later?” Green lantern asked

Meanwhile, Batman boarded his supersonic bat plane and flew to the fortress of solitude in the arctic with superman.

“Did you bring a jacket although the fortress has temperature controls inside it’s still the arctic outside,” Superman said slowing down so the mike on the communicator could pick it up. Batman didn’t bother with a reply but responded instead “I read the information you left and there isn’t enough evidence that his will work we don’t have the equipment needed to carry out artificial insemination.” Batman said

“It is impossible to come back to life it is impossible to defeat Darkside, but we have done so I believe we can do it this time. Oh, look we are almost here.” Said superman with the assurance that Batman didn’t feel

“I’m ready to land, the call is over.” Said batman as he hung up glancing at superman outside the window this plan, they had would change a lot of things he wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

The Fortress of solitude’s database contains the accumulated knowledge of all krypton throughout the millenniums, and the extent of its knowledge is inconceivable to human minds. The first time he was confronted with it Batman had stayed for several days trying to absorb all the information available he even took portions back to the Batcave to research it in more depth then he came back for more information several times each time reading more and more complex data he looked at almost all the category’s he could think of the fact he hadn’t come across the three other genders just showed how vast the knowledge collected was.

Although Clark was nervous, he didn’t dare rush to speak he knew that batman would speak when he was ready it was a very difficult task he had assigned the man he had to devise a safe method to change his gender from hearsay and roomers stories from a culture that although he had studied a little bit was not his own. This was a very large project even if the man could devote his entire attention to it but he had a company to run a city to protect and a league to educate he was a very busy person. He was glad that the man had time to help at all especially because Alfred was being very watchful now, so the man didn’t overly tire himself again. These were just the first steps in the plan just the research still superman was exited

“Clark, I let the computer analyse your detailed medical report.” Batman said as if he was making a report to the league not talking to his friend, he pressed a key to bring up the relevant data. “the situation is very pessimistic. The bad news is that your physique is typical of the Kyriptonan alpha and is not prepared for conception. From the perspective of natural selection, Alpha has no advantages in both intelligence and strength. For the role of reproduction, it is far more inferior to omega or even to betas. if it were not so depended upon for embryonic creation, Alpha’s where likely to become extinct. Thus, changing from an Alpha to an omega can be viewed as a species evolution to a certain extent. The good news is that because you are a natural birth you are further along the evolutionary chain than anyone else of your race as they were all lab creations.” Batman said as he called up a few pictures, he pointed at one of superman’s lower body with a laser pointer and said “look here”

Clark looked at the small black spot near the balder and rectum “what is that?” he asked unable to understand the small black dot.

“your womb,” batman said superman pulled a confused but excited face “yes and this is your vulva, a size that is 12% beyond what was considered standard for a normal Alpha,” Batman said superman looked even more excited.

“if you where an omega, this should be your entrance to the internal vagina, which is also called the genital cavity.” Batman continued his lecture pointing to the deep rectum on the map, with the red dots indicating a dark shadow like a genital cavity. Superman could see the path between the two “omega’s genital cavity is usually closed, and it will open spontaneously during heat allowing sperm given to one party to enter the uterus and then go on to conceive a child. At present your genital cavity is completely closed and there is no possibility of it opening. Then there is this” he switched slides to a perspective of superman’s cardiovascular system “it’s your gland development the shade blue reflects the degree of activity. Omega’s glands are concentrated in the mouth neck penis rectum and genital cavity. The more developed the glands the more pheromones that are emitted and the more likely they are to find a mate and conceive as you can see there are only one or two poor blue dots on the picture. In summary, your uterus is severely atrophied, your genital cavity is obstructed your glands are underdeveloped and the lack of pheromones prevent the onset of heat. For now, your chance of conception is 0.002%.” Bruce fished

Clark tried not to blush but had a vague feeling he was failing miserably but the other man was mentioning his sexual organs and showing a big picture of superman’s uterus on the screen next to batman did not help at all he decided that he was going to ignore his blush as if the other person always was talking about his bits. “Did you find ways of improving it?” superman asked trying to ignore his embarrassment.

“first, surgery will not be considered at all. The steel body that the yellow sun of the earth has given you adds way too much difficulty to it and getting Kryptonite anywhere near your genital cavity is not something I think you would want.”

“yeah, I think we can skip that one thanks, Bruce.” Clark shuddered to think about that.

“very well we have reached a consensus, given that surgery is not feasible, we have to resort to soft approaches, including catalytic medicine, psychological building and appropriate external stimulation,” Bruce said

“Sounds good,” said Clark

“I must warn you Cark, even if these methods can successfully increase your chances of conception this is going to be a very long process. Changing your gender is not an easy task and you are likely to be confused, ashamed, embarrassed and a whole lot more emotional in general contradictory emotions do not mean that you are psychologically prepared and your subconscious will confront physiology but you must adjust your mentality in time to avoid affecting your work with the league. I will try to help you, but I must have your complete trust, it will be difficult for you to hide your thoughts and physical reactions in front of me. The degree of intimacy may make you uncomfortable. As I have emphasized, all models and data simulations have proved unhelpful after you endure this torcher it still may not work. We don’t know Clark think about this.” Batman can’t say if he wants Clark to balk at this moment and back out. He just hopes Clark understands this will be difficult and may not work he doesn’t want the man to be disappointed.

“although you often accuse me of not thinking things through, I always do. And I have thought this through I need to do this as my responsibility as the last son of Krypton and I want to have a child with all my being.” Clark said seriously, thinking before he picked up his courage and turned to batman weighing up all the information, he doesn’t think he will regret this. “there is one last question. Bruce, for our plan to be successful—”

“you will need a sperm from a male human,” Bruce said

“yes, you are so keen to discover a loophole, Bruce,” although blushing deep red Clark continued “I am very grateful for all the help you have given me in this, but I still have one more request may you please be my child’s father?” superman asked

5  
At this Batman’s calm is shattered he had not expected that the expression on his face prompted superman to hurry to reassure Bruce “um, I mean, if the plan is successful, I can extract my omega cells and pheromone. If you like we can be in the laboratory” Clark stumbled as Bruce rebooted his brain

“Donate, fine, or?” Bruce couldn’t help staring at the alien who could surprise him and turn his emotions upside down. Although he had long guessed superman would synthesize embryos, of course, Kal-El tried to make himself and omega but that was just to further his spices, he was not interested in fooling around with a man the same goes for Volunteering. Superman smiled if he didn’t know batman so well, he would say the man was gritting his teeth

“if you are willing to.” Superman said gently.

“why me?” Bruce asked even knowing he wouldn’t get the answer he wanted. Superman must have guessed at the question as he had a prepared reply ready.

“Bruce, you are my best friend and I trust you more than anyone else. You know me and understand the good and the bad. You understand how we got to here at the same time you manage to be the most powerful human being on the planet you are righteous and have massive perseverance if I had to find another person to give jeans to my child I couldn’t find anyone better than you. Don’t get a bigger head okay” Clark said to the man. This was not the answer that batman wanted to hear the most. Even if the two of them are talking about co-bringing offspring into this world the farm boy from Kansas was still straight Bruce will only ever be a good friend and it couldn’t possibly go further. This was one of the reasons Bruce hasn’t acted since he realised what he wanted from his friend and how much he loved him. At least Clark thought of him first, not anyone from the Daily Planet, nor anyone from the League. That must mean something right? Clark may not know exactly what he is asking Bruce, But Batman knows how cherished what he is being given is this was an opportunity to connect with Clark a key to his heart.

Stop Bruce this is not a helpful thought patten could you reject this and watch Clark mix with other men? Forget that the son of God should be pure (another reason Batman has not acted.) If Clark wants to be with a man, the man can only be Bruce, Batman. Well it can only be him if he lives, he wouldn’t allow anyone else close enough.

“I’m not proud Clark. I just judge the situation correctly.” Bruce said despite the million other thoughts flying around his head he watched superman for his response in his Fortress of solitude the light reflected of crystals bathing the last son of Krypton in a million colours and bathing him in the light making him look more and more like an angel descended from heaven. His striking blue eyes met Batman’s gaze. The man is inviting Batman to bread with him, promising to open his body and mind to Batman. This is the final proof superman has no fear he didn’t even realise what kind of demon Batman was and how this would release him onto the world and the guy said he was righteous.

“and you always think your right, don’t you? In my dictionary that is already pride even if you are correct.” Clark said smiling at Bruce

“Clark flattery is as useless as saving my satellite” Batman teased the Kryptonian.

“no one has ever said you were easy to please. If I said I would take good care of the child and not let them affect your life?” Clark said trying to reach an agreement

“NO!” batman said as Clark went the wrong way with his convincing the man had never even considered the fact I was a billionaire and as such any child of mine is eligible for an inheritance “I agree with you, as long as you can’t exclude me from your life, with our child Clark,” Batman said negotiating a better deal for him.

The tactician of the Justice league reached his consensus the security concerns of this being of immense power being created could probably be offset a significant degree if he was heavily involved less chance of a surprise there where some things Batman didn’t have to share with his partner even if they were the world’s finest.

Batman Believes in planning and being prepared so despite superman’s eagerness to begin right away they have spent a great deal of time planning since they have always cooperated well since Batman had worked out the Boy scout couldn’t destroy the planet because he lived here. Very few have tried to separate them and when such a task is tried it generally results in a lot of backlashes, for instance, Superman and batman when imprisoned together occasionally wait to escape and destroy their captors however separate the two and they start on the escape attempt immediately and are generally far more violent.

The first phase of the project mainly involved stimulating and promoting the physical evolution of Kal-El with medicine containing omega hormones. These hormones were artificially synthesized based on the records in the Fortress of solitude, they were conformed to be harmless before being made into green pills Clark suspected that the disgusting colour was so he didn’t get addicted to the medicine and begin to abuse the drug But batman denied that intent.

The first dose of the pill was very slight, but under Batman’s demands, superman still observed 24 hours in the fortress of solitude after taking it to ensure no adverse effects. Subsequent doses where gently increased in potency and frequency, in the end, he was taking three tablets daily. At first, superman was worried that taking too much medicine would make his week and pathetic. But after batman had scoffed at him and given him a Kryptonian birthing class, it was horrible, he set aside this incorrect idea.

From the first stage till the third there were no significant changes in the various fertility-related indicators of Kal-El. At the same time, there was a massive jailbreak for black gate prison and so Batman Nightwing and red hood were to busy to do much but catch escaped convicts. Batman even had to forgo one of the League meetings everyone respected the man request that they stay out of Gotham unless invited so they watched as the bat family worked hard to put prisoners back away superman attempted to help twice but was yelled at “I want intelligence! Not a prisoner who fainted! Go collapse buildings somewhere else.” Batman had growled at the man who flew away like a kicked puppy with its tail between its legs.

“How are these things used?” Superman questioned the empty fortress of solitude. As he stared at the thing’s he had removed from the backbox with the label that read Experiment 1. The plan had been to start the second phase today, but batman was still busy with the breakout and that took precedence. Superman thought the plan they had was sold but was disheartened by the apparent lack of progress. Superman decided to see if he could start the second phase himself. However, Batman had failed to leave instructions ether for the preparation or the actual experiment. So superman was left with strange bottles different coloured objects of different sizes and shapes was that a whisk was that an egg-shaped device and a whole lot of black bat stamped sausages????? The innocent superman form a Kansas farm had no idea what any of the stuff was, but he wouldn’t be deterred he sat down and tried to work it out.

6  
Life had never been easy for batman. It was as if the world was playing a great big joke on him to build a more formidable Darknight. He found people to love only to lose them he exhausted himself to save a city on the verge of collapse but witnessed its increasing decline. Some of the time he corrupted what his family had spent the last century building the rest he used to terrify people into being good hopefully not that it worked the further he went the more alone he felt.

He had hoped that after dismantling a black mask gang revival and recapturing over a thousand fugitives he might be able to rest a bit. Life was never so kind to him he should have guessed rest hasn’t happened for the last 20 years, why should it start now? he hadn’t been on a vacation like ever Alfred had tried of course. Trouble is always destined to follow him however this time what he needed to deal with when he got home was not a villain’s plot or some interdimensional space monster setting out to destroy Gotham, but it was Clark making a mess he couldn’t get out of by himself.

“Clark what did you do?” Batman growled at the Kryptonian through the communicators the fortress of solitude had alerted him to a problem Clark had given Batman access to the fortress years ago so he could do all the research he liked this came in handy for the recent experiments when he needed to observe Clark form the bat cave the problem appeared to be sharp temperate changes and facility’s being damaged there was no indication that the fortress was being attacked although with enough advanced tech or magic it may be possible.

“batman to superman come in superman.” Batman tried the com again the line had connected but superman wasn’t responding the satellite showed that superman was in the fortress why was the man not responding the temperate in the fortress stabilised the damage was concentrated in quadrant N2 on the 5th floor it was where superman lives. He turned on the cameras that worked he immediately saw that the damage was caused by Clark’s laser vision and a couple of small explosions what did superman do to his secret base?

“Clark respond to me I know you are there,” Batman growled at the man that has intruded on the possibility of him sleeping he was grumpy superman would not be able to escape him.

“… hi B, I’m here.” Said superman weekly batman tore off his cowl and squeezed his temples trying to prepone the headache that was coming “Clark do you want me to ask again or do you confess?” Batman asked not betraying his tired state at all.

“Sorry, Bruce. I know you’ve had it prepared for a long time, but I think I broke experiment 1.” Clark said sheepishly as Clark was speaking the surveillance drone batman had activated arrived in the N2 quadrant on the 5th floor taking in the seen in the room and showing batman what was happening. Superman was sitting on the floor his legs bent up to his chest his bright red boots showing the lines of his calves’ batman had a strong impulse to touch. He ignored the scorched shard scattered around because whatever Clark thought he didn’t care that the experiment was blasted into pieces. He looked at superman instead his chest was coved by his cape normally the majestic cape flowed out behind the man now it was crumpled in front of the man he was holding on to it as if it was a lifeline there where quite a few mysterious wet patches. Unfortunately, Batman can’t look through things although he is fairly sure that superman is at least partially unclothed. He considers turning on the reconnaissance mode of the drone but decides against it he would have the opportunity to take off the bright spandex monstrosity of a uniform later. The robot was as small as a mosquito, but an atom couldn't escape superman’s senses. Superman looked directly at the small drone. Batman should have talked back felt like he had been punched in the gut and couldn’t say anything.

Clark’s face was magnified a dozen times on the screen and his beauty increased proportionally. The sweaty curls were against his forehead, and he was blushing a very nice red his lips were plump and seemed to be infinitely more kissable than usual, his blue eyes were watering and the edge was reddish due to his recent use of heat vision he looked at the camera with a sheepish apology.

Batman raised his hand in supplication, touching the face on the screen with reverence, his fingertips hovering from the chin and stroked superman’s lips. In the Batcave where he was alone in the space where he feels the most subconsciously safe, he allowed himself to surrender to his desire for the first time, allowing his emotions to control his actions.

“Bruce?” Clark asked as he couldn’t see or hear the reply “I didn’t bother you intentionally, I just wanted to see if I could do it but they are too fragile, and I accidentally- Bruce, I don’t think this will work with my will power alone. I need some red sunlight or kryptonite.” Clark said his cheeks flushing redder as he assumed Bruce’s silence was anger.

“no Clark” Bruce refused without hesitation coming out of his revive “I agreed to help evolve you, not to hurt you we will find a safe and effective way. Now,” He glanced at the data the done was returning to him. Superman’s temperature was a little too high and his blushing wasn’t purely because of shame. He had a fever. “Don’t worry about the props, take a cool shower immediately, wash completely a few times then lie on the bed. I will arrive in an hour.” Batman ordered Clark quite clearly thought Batman didn’t know what he was talking about, but he nodded obediently.

Bruce had forgotten his fatigue and left for the north pole to clean up the mess superman made. Judging from the bottles without tops at the scene superman’s state was probably 90% due to the mixture of chemicals he had been using without watering them down. One was an essential oil made with the references from the literature the fortress had on aromatherapy and lubricants in theory the oil should have had a slight nerve relaxation and an arousal effect when used correctly. He supposed the man had shown that the chemicals where effective they just need to be used correctly.

Batman had hoped the cold shower would help remove the effect of the oils on superman. If they hadn’t already been removed, he couldn’t experiment today although superman had been very cute with his apology. Batman had a series of plans to be implemented one at a time carefully on superman himself, gradually changing Clark Kent’s body and mind. To advance with the plan at this stage would only cause Clark to get defensive and create an unnecessary aversion. Control mad batman will not allow anyone to muck with his plans and this includes Kansas Farm boys who can fly.

7  
“Does this work?” Clark asked as he looked confusedly at his friend. He was worried about the Plan that Bruce had concocted to make him an omega, Bruce had told him nothing of what was going to be done and how it would work, but had reiterated that it would be hard and require sacrifices, and Clark wasn’t quite so naive as to be unaware that the process would involve sexual activity to some extent. Maybe Bruce was slow to act because of embarrassment? Clark had just assumed that with the reputation of Brucei the billionaire playboy and the serious scientific attitude of batman he wouldn’t get embarrassed by such things but maybe he was? The day before yesterday he had tried to develop his body himself. Unfortunately, not only was he unsuccessful he also destroyed some of the props made by Bruce and a small part of the fortress of solitude and made a joke out of himself. Fortunately, Bruce arrived in time to calm him down and the cold shower he suggested also effectively extinguished his fever. Bruce had promised at the time that a safer and more effective way would be found. Clark thought he was referring to the development of more advanced props.

“yes, I’m very sure.” Bruce said with a smile to precise, Bruce’s ‘prince of Gotham’ stile charming smile which Clark had never seen up close before which scared him more than a sneer would have, he was used to Batman’s sneer. Batman was dressed in a tailor-made three-peace suit in iron grey mature and elegant as if appearing at a banquet for the aristocracy. “aren’t you going to try your Black truffle and Porcini Alfred will be disappointed.”

The two men wherein The Wayne Manor’s dining room it was lit by candles, they were sitting opposite each other eating the delicacies prepared by Bruce’s butler Alfred. The environment was elegant the food delicious and his companion surprisingly talkative. But Clark was restless this wasn’t like Batman and he couldn’t see why this was occurring or how it could help.

“relax Clark I won't bite,” Bruce said as he poured a glass of red wine for Clark.

“Sorry I think it’s just I don’t get to see you act like this much, after all this is superman and Bruce Wayne eating at the same table, I think parry dreams of headlines like that. People in the league will take this as a once-yearly talk with Batman.” Clark said joking slightly as he bumped his shoulder against Bruce’s hoping to relive some of his tension

“as I said to complete our plan, I need to have a more thorough understanding of your Psychology and physiology. I know Clark Kent I also know Kal-El. To be fair, I should also let you know more about me it seemed like having dinner together was a good place to start. Furthermore, Batman exists to make criminals afraid. Believe it or not, fear is not one of the things we need to acquire.” Bruce said bluntly

Clark blinked. Wow, batman had just said he wanted superman to know more about him. He had wanted to hear that sentence for years even after they became the worlds finest. This was an excellent place to start.

“so, what are we hoping to acquire?” Clark asked

“patience and trust. They are very expensive goods. Clark, do you think you can do it?” Bruce replied Clark looked back into Bruce’s eyes as Blue-met grey Clark finally relaxed Bruce had this sorted.

“you know I trust you. I can see you have a plan so I will try not to doubt your judgement anymore.” Clark said

“Good boy,” Bruce said as he smiled with satisfaction Clark looked back at Bruce seeing how hansom he was out of the corner of his eye and suddenly it was a great idea to have a meal with Bruce Wayne no wait it wasn’t just good it was simply amazing.

If Bruce was conspiring to get Clark drunk, he should have remembered that as a Kryptonian it took away stronger drink than red wine to affect him. But as Clark lowered his dessert fork, he was anxious again what now it was pleasant to chat over dinner with Bruce, but he was sure that wasn’t all they were doing tonight.

“what are we going to do next?” he asked Bruce as they moved to the living room Bruce leaned casually against the sofa lazily rising an eyebrow.

“what do you think Bruce Wayne and his date will do after dinner?” Bruce asked the nervous man

“Cleverly shake off the other party, put on his uniform and patrol,” Clark said seriously completely missing Bruce’s hint this made Bruce Laugh. Clark pretended to be helpless

“Hey, why is that funny? Its part of our lifestyle how to find the perfect excuse to disappear for several hours you know this.” Clark said fanning hurt but wasn't hutting Bruce was laughing at something he said he was in heaven.

“No, I don’t know. When do I need to make excuses?” Bruce said as he spread his hands, he was after all a billionaire they did whatever they wanted and if that was to disappear for a couple of hours he would do so no expiations necessary it was even expected of the flamboyantly rich particularly the second generation it was very normal behaviour.

“… you’re an arrogant bastard sometimes, you know?” Clark said suddenly finding Bruce very close on the couch he could feel his body heat along his side. Bruce’s lazy handsome smile was close at hand, and his hand doped from the back of the couch it nearly touched the back of Clark’s hand.

Clark felt nervous. They had carried each other back stark naked on more than one occasion on the mission field it was necessary to often touch to bandage wounds. They had been much closer then than they were now Clark had never felt any nervousness when fixing batman’s wounds or when he was fixing his he could carry Bruce anywhere and yet here he was being nervous that the man had nearly touched his hand.

Was it because Bruce wasn’t in his uniform? Or was it because he was smiling at superman? Because of the weird elegant atmosphere? Without waiting for Clark to get his thought in order Bruce’s words grabbed his attention “don’t judge so quickly, I also have a humble side. Let me show it to you, Mr Kent.” Bruce said as his hand rested on Clark’s arm squeezing gently. Clark nodded at Bruce trusting him in his confusion.

With only his underwear left on his body, Clark lay uneasily on the guest bed Listing to Bruce’s heartbeat and footsteps to calm himself. He had a lot of questions, but he didn’t want to be seen as not trusting Bruce anymore. Except for the possibility of being too cruel Batman’s plans can always be trusted. Bruce pushed open the door and came back in. Clark glanced back at Bruce who took off his suit jacket and held a plate aloft.

“no peeping son,” Bruce said gently as he placed the plate on the bedside table unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt, he rolled up his sleeves. Clark listened to the sound of clothing to understand what Bruce was doing. “don’t you think its too dark in here? Isn’t it better to do this in the Batcave’s lab? Don’t you need to change into a white coat?” Clark asked hoping for something from the other man.

“no Bullshit questions,” Bruce ordered in his voice without a care in the world this man just ordered superman about Clark closed his mouth but his brain continued to mutter about Bruce’s arrogance and control-freak nature his senses picked up on batman’s gaze which lingered on his bareback and fell to his hips and claves. What was batman observing? Was he looking for something in particular? A large thick hand came from behind Clark as he was stewing over batman’s behaviour and tucked his hair behind his ear seeming to caress the earlobe. Superman wasn’t insecure but at this moment he had the strange feeling he had left his back open to a major danger which made him shudder

8  
Warm skin touched Clark’s back muscles. Except for when his father helped him to take a bath when he was little, no man had ever touched his back like this superheroes often got hit when fighting villains it had become an everyday instinct not to let people near his back. He felt Bruce’s hands big and powerful rub over his back palms gliding as his fingers gently needed his muscles, he seemed to be testing the feel of them and Clark’s response to his administrations. Clark controlled himself he wouldn’t make a fuss, but his overly keen senses could feel every whirl and loop on his fingerprints and the calluses on his hands caught gently on his skin sending shocks of sensation along his spine to his brain. The lights of the room were dimmed so that his pupils dilated slightly so he could see. Bruce had asked if he wanted some soothing music. Clark had thought it would make it too solemn, so he had declined but he regretted that decision as he buried his head in the pillow Bruce had given him the silence was unnerving he also had nothing to focus on but Bruce. Bruce poured some liquid from a bottle and rubbed it on to Clark’s back in big circles.

“It’s a massage oil that helps relax your muscles and it won’t hurt you,” Bruce explained sensing Clark’s anxiety. Clark thought that unless the oil was made from Kryptonite it wouldn’t hurt him. Clark wanted to bite out the reply to Bruce, but his words would probably hurt the man who was trying to be nice he opened his mouth and an unexpected sigh came out. Does the Batman decathlon include massage? Clark thought as he relaxed Bruce was unbearably good at this. Where on earth did the man even learn this when did he have the time? The cool massage oil brings a cool counterpoint to Bruce’s warm hands and was penetrating his every pore. Bruce’s rubbing hands bring the heat to everywhere they touch shoulders spine hips, shoulders spine hips were the patten the hands were following almost hypnotising Clark into relaxation.

“so comfortable…” Clark mumbled into his pillow Bruce seemed to chuckle at this or maybe it was Clark’s imagination. Suddenly Bruce began to use more force rubbing his arms in small circles rotating his hands to get his waist and sides. After using a full half bottle of the oil Clark had become comfortable as a ball of fluff under Bruce’s expert hands, quaking with the touch of his hands letting him roll his muscles and sooth out all the kinks.

“… Uhm … Bruce?” Clark said when he was just about to fall asleep, he was pulled over onto his back Bruce patted Clark’s muscular chest and smiled. “after the back massage is the front. You can close your eyes.” Bruce said gently

“oh,” Clark said nodding he was still not used to Bruce's smile despite him using it all night he didn’t close his eyes instead he returned the smile Bruce sat beside him on one knee and passed for a few seconds before continuing first press the thumb around Clark’s collar bone then down the wide palms covered Clark’s healthy pectorals the rubbing motion made the chest tremble slightly. Bruce’s hand pushed and pulled at the chest muscles and abdominals, but he played no attention to Clark’s nipples he left the two tender buds alone. If Clark had been paying attention, he would have noticed that this massage was getting the full attention of Bruce in a way few things did. His eyes showed he was over 100* more focused than when he was defusing a boom or studying his bat case files. Bruce didn’t stop with the chest he poured on more oil and applied it to Clark’s 8 pack drawing the muscle lines with his fingers Clark who had been cooperating well so far began to become unwilling twisting his body away from Bruce’s fingers.

Clark found it awkward he didn’t know when the relaxing massage given by his friend got him hard. He had tried to restrain it with willpower. But with Bruce’s hands touching him he found it impossible. He wanted to invite Bruce to solve the problem manually, but batman was turning a blind eye to his problem instead he told him cheerfully if he could maintain the relaxed state, he might be able to have children by October. This should not be a problem, but it was he wasn’t at all relaxed now! “kneel like you are going to crawl.” Bruce urged him Clark was deliberately concealing his massive erection from Bruce and was naturally busy. Bruce’s next sentence scared him “Now, let’s see where the baby comes out.” Bruce encouraged before Clark had finished rolling up onto his knees Bruce took a photo of his plump butt. “stop whining Clark it’s not the first time I’ve seen it.” Bruce said lightly slapping Clark’s beautiful round butt the slapping force didn’t hurt, but it did produce a loud noise and made Clark’s butt wiggle. “do you have a split personality disorder? For a while gentle Bruce then cruel Batman.” Clark asked without thinking.

“Don’t you think that is an ironic question considering you also maintain two identities,” Bruce answered

During the conversation, Bruce’s fingers had touched Clark’s tight groin, and he tentatively pored some of the remaining oil into Clark’s bottom the oil entered him and made his entrance wet and smooth. Indeed, it was not the first time Bruce had seen Clark’s rear end. Given that this is the place were and omega pregnant the baby would come out, Bruce had done several inspections of him but those inspections where performed by medical machinery in the fortress of solitude and Bruce only saw the picture and the data taken he had never actually touched Clark there before ‘an inspection machine isn’t so different from being touched by hands is it?’ Clark asked so it was no wonder his hidden face was as red as a tomato fortunately with his face in the pillow and his butt in the air batman had no idea how red he was.

9  
Bruce’s meticulous well practised massage ad placed Clark in a relaxed bubble everything was cosy and comfortable, except for the untimely erection which went away as soon as Bruce had suggested that he look into Clark’s butt Clark was anxious about the next bit of what Bruce had planned. afraid of hurting Bruce if he struggled. he tried to distract himself it didn’t work he felt like a fish on a kitchen bench about to be placed in an oven and cooked. Batman checked his rectum without Clark making a protest despite the fear and discomfort he felt.

Bruce wasn’t being polite about it either he was being rather rough with Clark’s bottom if he had been a human he would have bruises the size and shape of the Batman’s hands but he was the man of steel so despite the rough treatment his butt retained its shape and normal colour.

As if he was unwilling to let this continue the Batman pulled and pushed on Clark’s ass observing exactly how the perfect ass responded to his administrations. Clark could feel the man’s breath against his skin which was an unusual sensation his body broke out in goosebumps, and he went forward trying to escape batman’s breath Bruce ignored this futile attempt “it‘s a shame that such a beautiful ass has grown on an Alpha no one would be able to appreciate it will be an amazing asset once we turn you into an Omega. No one will be able to ignore it.” Bruce said smiling as he massaged the said Beautiful ass

“Bruce!” Clark shouted in protest, turning his face to look at the man.

“can’t stand it at this level you are an innocent boy scout who grew up in Kansas,” Bruce said patting the said beautiful but making it shake and sending the sharp taping sounds around the room “what did we discuss just before?” Bruce asked Clark referring to the trust Clark said he would get.

“but… fine… If I didn’t know you so well Bruce, I would think you are just using this as an opportunity to tease me.” Clark complained but surrendered to Bruce’s hands laying down again and burying his red face in the pillow.

“Clark, do you understand me?” Bruce asked as he slipped his fingers into Clark’s but crack, pressing gently against his entrance rubbing it in circles spreading the massage oil around and around the rim of Clark’s hole.

“I haven’t seen much of Bruce, but I have been fighting with Batman… ah!” Clark gasped as Bruce’s finger stopped circling and entered him, he entered slowly into a place where on one else had ever placed anything although not painful, when has anything other than kryptonite hurt Clark, it was still very weird. Clark shuddered as Bruce pushed in further the Alpha’s gut is tightly packed with organs and resisted the strange intrusion so Bruce couldn’t get his finger any further in.

Superman is not afraid of anything however now his heart is beating faster because his friend’s finger is inside him. He wanted to look back at Batman he always had Clark’s back he thought maybe seeing his friend’s face would reassure him. No matter the dagger or attack Batman was always with him and always calm and Bruce’s calm always made Clark feel more at ease after all if batman was calm, they would probably win they hadn’t lost yet. But he didn’t want to look at Bruce while the man’s finger was in his butt so, after a brief deliberation, he decided to stick his head in his pillow and pretend the rest of the world wasn’t happening.

“my Boy, you’re too tight. How can a baby come out here if I can’t even get my finger in?” Bruce said seductively forgetting that the externally incubated Child wouldn’t go through the birth prosses at all. He bent his finger slightly trying to gain a bit more room and stretch the walls of Clark’s ass just a bit he opened the bottle of massage oil with one hand as he poured some onto where his finger was.

‘the chronological chronology was the bill passed by the high council before 325688 about energy regeneration...’ Clark tried to recite some history he had learnt by heart but nope he couldn’t remember it at all the only thing in his head was Batman and what he was currently doing to his butt and the fact that he had what felt like his entire bat paw inside Clark.

His ass was sopping wet and Clark was miserable, his inner walls where automatically contracting around Bruce’s finger holding it tighter. His ears caught a squelching sound which was making him uncomfortable as the oil became the same temperate as his skin and Bruce’s playing had stretched the walls, he could insert a second finger. As Bruce was a large man his fingers were not small so the two fingers in Clark’s ass had managed to make a big hole. Clark had been made to accept the unprecedented invasion despite his Alpha strong aversion to this.

“Good Job Clark you’ve done so well.” Bruce cooed gently at the man under him his gentle tone and praise had never been more real “relax a bit, you will enjoy this ok.” Bruce said gently.

Clark muttered in disagreement and tensed his muscles in his butt protesting the false soothing. Bruce chuckled and pushed his fingers in further ignoring Clark’s protest he fingered a small place of the intestinal wall with his fingers “this is the position of the prostrate in the average male human.” Bruce said

“but, but…” Clark protested aware that the prostrate was where if touched strong pleasure was felt but he was only feeling Nervousness and awkwardness which was not what Bruce had promised him.

“But you are a Kryptonian Alpha” Bruce explained removing his fingers “your body isn’t born to conceive. We will have to work a bit harder to get you turned on in this area.”. Clark didn’t understand what Bruce was going on about at least his fingers weren’t in him anymore oh no he thought too soon as a thin cold item replaced Bruce’s fingers the warmth of Bruce’s fingers had been reassuring but the new thing was longer than Bruce’s fingers it continued being inserted the thing must be in the centre of his belly by now if not puncturing his lungs.

“ah!!” suddenly a shock of current was unloaded into his body racing up his spine and he was instantly hard Clark jack-knifed uncontrollably Bruce would have been knocked across the room had he not been expecting this reaction and moved out of the way.

“What on earth was that what did you to me? Clark asked horrified Bruce smirked satisfied with the strong response “I said you will enjoy this.” Bruce said as he indicated that Clark should lie back down.

Clark looked at the item that had shocked him it one of the pieces from experiment 1 that he had tried earlier that week and ended up breaking it into three different pieces. It was long and had a think and a thin end Bruce had remade it and used it to get Clark to experience his first prostate pleasure Bruce pressed gently on Clark’s hip encouraging him to lay back down Clark did so without much complaint Bruce played with the toy rubbing it against Clark’s prostate. No wonder Alphas rarely were on the receiving end of sex if it was this uncomfortable and had to have something that long to reach the prostrate to get anything out of it only those who were very well endowered could hope of reaching it. And as they didn’t produce their lubrication it was made even more difficult.

Clark was still not comfortable with this. he had never used props before in his limited sexual experience. To him this felt strange and shameless he could still smell the rubber. But as the toy repeatedly nudged his prostate it brought pleasure and Bruce’s hand rested on his hip gave him the necessary steadfast safety to enjoy the pleasure, but he was hovering on the edge unable to reach the final climax.

“Bruce, uh, st… stop...” Clark said trying to something Clark tried to resist the urge to roll his hips and rub his erection against the sheets which he had torn to shreds with his hands.

“where are your manners Boy scout?” Bruce asked although he knew this was part of the plan, he was still very angry at Bruce at the moment.

“please, B, I can’t do it Please stop…” Clark begged Bruce raised an eyebrow the man was still so naive and innocent he wondered for a moment if he should ignore the request but he didn’t want to scare Clark away so he stopped, and pulled out the props and thoughtfully turned around to organise the bottles and boxes behind him.

Clark felt this movement and quickly pulled the sheet to cover his body while reaching out for his neglected member. He was so close to an orgasm that it only took a couple of strokes before his cock was pulsing out white liquid under the cover of the sheet Clark bit his lip afraid that Bruce would hear him cry out.

“Clark,” Bruce said as he closed the black box and turned around looking at superman who was standing redressed in his crumpled clothes holding the bedsheets looking rather lost.

“The sheets and quilt can be left; Alfred will handle them,” Bruce said wondering what had spooked the man.

“no, no, no!” Clark said panicking “they are dirty, I’ll take care of it.”

“um,” Bruce said nodding as if he was indifferent so that was it. As Clark walked to the bathroom with his pile of fabric “it doesn’t matter this time, but next time collect your semen it will be useful to the plan.” Bruce said gratified to see Clark stop and blush a deep red and nearly trip over the sheets in his arms Bruce might have been wearing Brucei’s frivolous face but underneath it, there was the brain of batman ready to strike when everyone least expected it. It was funny that Clark thought he could hide from him.

10  
When Clark walked into the Daily Planet office as naturally as possible he was afraid everyone would immediately know and he would be seen differently despite the fact he knew that it would be impossible for them to tell by his looks alone But it didn’t pay to underestimate the ability of reporters especially those who worked for such a prominent newspaper. He glanced into the room quickly good Jimmy was out on location Lowis was in the middle of a difficult draft the others were also busy with work no one should notice him. He just needs to slip into his chair, and he can begin working and not look up from his computer until 5 pm that night “Clark! Come in!” Parry Clark’s boss yelled at Clark as he poked his head out of his office and into the room shouting at him Clark groaned what could Parry possibly want he had completed this weeks manuscript with super speed the night before he knew it was cheating but with saving the world he often needed to cheat as he was busy saving the world on Wednesday when he should have been writing it. Why was Parry bothering him He just wanted to sit at his computer and do some fact-checking like the rest of the office. At least until he overcame the shame of having a gadget stuck in his butt all day he didn’t want to talk to anyone lest they find out that Batman had placed a device in his Ass to change his gender and tease his sexual organs into producing the right kind of hormones.

“what are you doing still standing there Kent do you need a written invitation?” Parry called with mounting impatience. Clark didn’t dare dawdle anymore he responded to his boss by ambling over to the office as if his arms were too long for his body and his legs were still learning how to be used a good subordinate should have been running over immediately but every step he took shifted the device inside him sending shocks of secession through him he had no idea what would happen if he ran and more often than not if Clark Kent ran he fell over and it was probably going to have to be one of those times. Afraid that the lube would drip onto his pants Bruce had inserted the toy nearly dry Clark was thinking that his steel body couldn’t be hurt anyway what was the point of lubrication. But this had the unexpected result that he could feel every single bump on the toy he could feel the bat shape that had been carefully stamped into the mould he could even feel Bruce’s fingerprints on the surface.

“Parry, is there something wrong?” He asked as he smiled at his boss using every bit of his concentration and muscle control to make his body behave normally not like he was a robot or a small-town boy shy about the thing in his butt and about to orgasm everywhere.

“if you are so slow how do you even manage to be in the news.” Parry said glaring at the reporter “the draft was fine Clark I just have a new assignment for you.” Clark didn’t expect this as he still had several things he was working on.

“Ok, what do you want me to do?” Clark asked Bruce had said the expansion exercises that they were doing where important, it was so his Kryptonian Alpha body gradually adapted to being invaded and opened and gradually he would begin to enjoy the feeling. So, it couldn’t be interrupted without permission. He had also said that the size wouldn’t be so big that it would affect Clark or superman’s daily work and as with the medication when he gets used to it he will find it no problem. Clark doubted this because although he could still do his jobs well the continual awareness of the device is distracting and is making him embarrassed around other people. He couldn’t get away from the idea and feeling that he had something in his ass, and everyone should be able to tell. He didn’t object however and made sure he was safe to be alone for the first week. He had even tried to get the time off work, but Parry had emphatically told him no he had to get over whatever was wrong with him and get back to work.

“will we have any problems?” Parry asked throwing a pile of information at Clark who promptly fell over as the papers hit his chest ending up in a pile on the floor Parry glared at the reporter as if he didn’t take the assignment not he might just eat his head “Parry I’m still uncomfortable from that illness I had can you send someone else?” Clark said it was well known that Clark was a kind and well-liked man and he often took jobs he didn’t need to for his fellow writers when they were having a tough time, this was the first time he had ever begged off something. Parry was surprised by this and wished he could Clark did look uncomfortable despite being perfectly coherent he looked the man over “now Clark I don’t know what this illness is about and I don’t need to know but I think you can do this, you have been doing good work. I can’t give the task to someone else Mr Wayne admires your column a lot and has asked especially for you to go to Gotham for this exclusive interview. He hasn’t interviewed for a while the readers will be especially excited to see his face on the cover of the paper. And you’ll be in on the Prince of Gotham’s latest affairs you can also ask about the Wayne group’s recent investments.” Parry explained

“Bruce Wayne?” Clark asked still trying to gather the papers off the floor and had missed most of what parry had said.

“Yeah, Bruce Wayne Gotham’s Bruce Wayne, our top boss, someone you should know,” Parry said sighing and dumbing it down for the reporter it was weird what things Clark questioned and what he didn’t and why Parry supposed that was what made him a good reporter. Clark opened one of the information packets and was confronted by a large picture of Bruce's seductive smile as his grey-blue eyes told the people around him, he knew a lot about them and exactly how to turn their world upside with sex. The grey added a touch of maturity and elegance to the otherwise frivolous face. This was the face that made woman mad and sent men into fits of jealousy not to mention the Playboy had enough money to rival a small country. His face and name where everywhere.

“ah… I, of course, I know of him.” Clark stammered with a strange blush just that morning the same face had pinned him to the bed and made him wine like a baby as he put the toy that was still inside him in place he was nervous at the time, he was worried his control would break and he would crush the new props like he had the old ones. Now he remembered being soothed by Bruce whispering in his ear and by his breath on the back of his neck “don’t be afraid, boy, I will take good care of you.” Bruce said as he worked the only slightly damp props into Clark “Think of our beautiful Kryptonian baby, you can do it, right? Just relax and soon…” he had said

“don’t just stand there Kent goes and read through the information and ready some interview questions there is also the Wayne’s secretary’s number in there contact her for an interview time this week.” Parry bellowed at Clark not wanting to deal with his weirdness anymore what on earth was the country boy even thinking about?

Clark coughed and nodded. Interviewing Bruce would be better than anyone else at least he was supposed to know what was going on, no matter how out of it he is, Bruce will understand, and Batman won’t mind anyway.

“I’ll get going then parry,” Clark said quickly leaving the office parry snorted as he waved the guy away, he looked down at his next email then looked back up at Clark’s back as he walked to his desk using the same leg and arm together. what was wrong with that kid anyway he had so many problems.

Clark was still a long way off being able to play himself as a normal human.

11  
“well I think that is enough material for three headlines, so we can stop here,” Clark suggested pausing his recording pen he sat opposite the Wayne CEO a hint of a flush showing on his face.

“But I haven’t finished yet. It’s impolite not to let your interviewees finish their point of view.” Bruce pouted at the man he was dressed in a sharp suit and no one should be able to pull of pouting in a suit, but Bruce managed to look so stunning it should have been criminal. Clark had a strong urge to punch the guy in his stupid smirk not that a regular human could take such treatment from a Kryptonian, but this is batman he is not human at all!

At this time, it was 5 day’s since he had started to use the long-term placement toys. With Bruce’s insistence, each orgasm, removal and insertion had to happen in his presence the length of time which the toy was inside him for was gradually increasing. Whenever Clark was slightly used to the extra weight of the foreign body inside him Bruce would move him to a different model, making the small-town journalist who hadn’t lost any shame miserable. He was also running into things and falling over more which only added to the man’s discomfort.

Just this morning, Batman had told him that the latest test results indicate that the plan is gradually getting results, the glands in Clark’s back passage have shown signs of activity and further stimulation is needed to promote development. Clark listened he should have been exited but for some reason, he was feeling aggressive as he lay under batman’s weight by his command as he moistened today's props from experiment 4 box and inserted them into Clark. The thing which was a bit bigger than an egg but still within Clark’s acceptable range he always tries to distract himself ‘don’t pay attention to the bat toy in your butt.’ Was Clark’s near-constant mantra once distracted he could almost forget it was there. At the time he hadn’t worked out how the egg would ‘further stimulate’ him.

Until noon, when he brought the interview materials to Wayne Tower pretending to be a young reporter who somehow got the attention of the big boss and by some miracle got an exclusive interview, an opportunity that all journalist coveted he was led by the secretary into Bruce’s office.

Clark frowned did the egg-shaped thing in his butt just move and slip in deeper? Too much lubrication? It felt strange so deep he tightened his internal muscles hoping to push it back out a bit. The thing jumped violently, hitting his tightly bound internal muscles followed by vibration the sensitised flesh transferred the feeling to his brain which Clark matched with the small buzz of an operating electric motor Clark Couldn’t help humming. The secretary was telling him to pay attention “Mr Kent are you all right?” he asked worried about the man who had stilled quite suddenly

Rao the thing was getting deeper and deeper.

Clark was dizzy holding onto the doorknob, he was so astonished he couldn’t make his mouth work all his focus was on the feeling inside himself Just as the secretary was about to try and shake his arm the door opened from the inside and Bruce grabbed Clark and pulled him into his office winking at the secretary. The secretary left that wasn’t the weirdest thing she had seen working for Mr Wayne.

“Gosh, Bruce, is that thing a Jumping egg? This is so weird turn it off quickly.” Clark said when his mouth begins to work again as he got used to the weird jumpy tingly vibrating feeling it begins to numb out his bones with pleasure Clark gritted his teeth. Bruce raised his eyebrows. it seemed the innocent farm boy knew what a jumping egg was. Or maybe it just had an obvious name.

“Come on Clark don’t you trust me? Do you not think this is the way to get our Kryptonian baby?” Bruce asked looking at the man in front of him. Clark was hurt of cores he trusted Bruce it was just wired, and he didn’t like it

“I don’t like it, Bruce.” Clark pleaded despite the fact he was quite aroused

“then you want to question our plan?” Bruce asked, when would Clark admit Bruce knew what he was doing.

“Look, Boy, next time we have this kind of conversation I’ll give up and you can go find another better way, Alpha.” Bruce looked at him like he was looking at a naughty and ignorant child.

Clark lowered his head bearing the odd vibrations inside his intestines not daring to speak.

“Sit” Bruce commanded, “now we have an interview to complete.”

Clark asked the questions on his peace of paper not able to focus on the interview as Bruce eloquently gave, the answers. Clark could hardly understand what was being said as his head buzzed with the feeling of the jumping egg. His Back hole was almost numb and the irritated internal walls where twitching and tingling with lasting sensation.

“well if you insist, I’ll let this go for now and we can talk more next time. Bruce said finally expressing mercy to the Bright red man across from him Clark was inexplicably relieved.

“Bruce, then … can you turn it off” Clark begged Bruce looked at him thoughtfully.

“we will need to check the effect before shutting it down.” Bruce compromised ‘WHAT?!!’ thought Clark, however, he soon found himself stripped of his clothes by the CEO and was laying with his legs wide open on the couch in Bruce’s office as Bruce kneeled between his legs looking quite interested in whatever he was found between the reporters ass cheeks finding out what the little jumpy thing had done. Clark’s eyes were tightly closed as he tried to pretend he was anywhere else as his fingers tried to scratch the sofa although the pleasure and arousal was not strong it had been going on for several hours and his cock was standing to attention, he broke his mould and didn’t even try to hide it from the Batman. Bruce’s fingers pressed lightly at Clark’s tightly closed ass hole, then they probed inside carefully stroking the walls of the hole he was checking the degree to which the glands where irritated and accidentally or intentionally Clark couldn’t tell pushed the moist egg deeper pushing it against his prostate deep inside Clark the Kyriptonan Alpha made a sobbing gasp and his body shook as he got a jolt of pleasure and his Back passage closed up on the egg and the fingers inside it “bu, Bruce, no I can’t… ” Clark said to the other man he didn’t know if the thing was just running out of power or was being deliberately manipulated the speed it had been going at had slowed down Clark didn’t get time to feel at ease when it bounced again a few seconds later.

“Shh, it’s okay, my boy.” Bruce’s calm voice soothed the worry that the Kryptonian had been feeling his left hand reached out and touched Clark’s desperate cock for the first time Alpha’s cocks were thick and sturdy and they became swollen and erect even after their orgasm as bruce was not known for needing to masturbate frequently and the experience of serving someone else is significantly different it was obvious that he hadn’t done this before he just fiddled with the organ with his wide palm occasionally rubbing against Clark’s full testicles, fortunately, Clark was on the verge of climax well before Bruce even touched him struggling to reach its peak without something more Clark came quickly the semen from Clark stained the couch and was dripping from Bruce’s hand the dang egg finally stopped “Clark the hormones in your ejaculate will help you change.” Bruce said as he presented his dripping hand to Clark for him to lick pressing his fingers to Clark’s lips “come on Clark eat up.” Bruce said gently Clark looked blankly at Bruce and obediently opened his mouth licking Bruce’s left palm and eating his semen. “good Job, Clark.” Bruce said gently smiling down at Clark rubbing his hair Clark looked at Bruce’s finely shaped lips and with a slightly awkward realisation found he would much rather be licking Bruce’s mouth than the semen of his fingers.

12  
“uh… slow, slow…” Clark gasped he sweat had wet the curls on his forehead and every inch of his skin was trembling slightly under Bruce’s administration Clark tried to crush the shameful moans which his body wanted to produce but still, he inevitably made a small trembling sound he was kneeling on the ground wearing his favourite light blue plaid shirt on his upper body when Bruce said he could keep his shirt on he didn’t think of how he would never be able to put it on again without thinking about this he had become obedient to Bruce’s orders making him slippery and wet Bruce was behind him he had used a large amount of lube for his entrance he was making a detailed exploration. The muscles expertly swallowed Bruce’s fingers. The training in the last two weeks had begun to bear fruit although it still feels wrong and shameful at least Clark had begun to adapt and connect the feeling of having something inserted into him with pleasure. Thanks to the psychological counselling course that Bruce and arranged for him Clark could overpower his aversion to being told what to do and the idea of someone’s possession was no longer a bad one to be honest Clark thought that was fairly easy hadn’t he already been doing that for years Batman was the boss and had always been the boss and owned everyone and was himself a free agent these traits where so obvious in his fiend he often wondered if Bruce was secretly an Alpha himself. For Clark, it was more difficult to overcome the shame and begin to enjoy all kinds of strange pleasures he didn’t dare Imagine it was anyone else doing these things to him he wouldn’t allow it he would lose control and throw the other person through several walls. According to batman’s research, Kryptonian omega’s secrete lubrication spontaneously when aroused, so he doesn’t let Clark rely on too much external lubrication, but he hopes to simulate superman’s body into producing his own on instinct. For this expansion, however, they were using lube again superman who had no fear of guns or swords is scared of what Bruce’s next plan might hold.

“Clark, don’t you hold my fingers so beautifully tightly in your lovely ass?” Bruce asked him with a slight smile. Before the start of the session, Bruce had told Clark that he might use some offensive language, but he hadn’t taught Clark how to respond.

“uh, I…” Clark hesitated. Should he cooperate and say yes? Bruce continued as if he didn’t expect and answer anyway.

“are these fingers enough to satisfy you? A good omega should be more ambitious.” The warm fingers receded decisively replaced by a cold metal touch and Clark drew a sigh of relief and got goosebumps because of the cold metal.

“What is that? He asked wanting to look back but Bruce was holding his head so he couldn’t

“lie still, son someone here is working for his future son,” Bruce said Clark should have complained about Bruce’s terrible puns but he was even more excited about it being a taboo stimulus in so many ways he was a little dizzy thinking about how Bruce was indeed over 10 years older than him calling him his son was too much Bruce was transforming Clark so he could have a child with him.

When Bruce noticed that Clark had tightened his ass muscles and his erection was dripping pre-come, Bruce didn’t stop he was a little surprised that the Boy scout appreciated that particular kink it seamed he was going to get to explore Clark’s hidden side with him he immediately thought of how to adjust his plans to encompass this. With the steady advancement of Bruce, the funnel-shaped dilator rotates gradually entering the back cavity of the alpha and extruded a foam into the tight space. “it's for our little Kyriptonan baby Clark.” Bruce gently coaxed but he didn’t hesitate as he plunged the expander deep into Clark.

Clark thought Bruce was trying to stab him through. He bit his lip and endured the weird feeling of being stretched from the inside he could even hear the obscene sound of air flowing into his ass. As he was stretched to a three-finger width he had never tried before. The metal expander couldn’t bend and as such couldn’t touch his prostate. It should not be able to bring him this much pleasure, but his erection was so hard it was painful.

“do you want to orgasm Clark?” Bruce asked gently rubbing his hair Clark buried his read face in the pillow excited he thought that Bruce would give him a handjob like the previous few times. Sometimes it was hard but he was beginning to enjoy Batman’s overwhelming control but that was not in Batman’s plans for today “forbearance, Clark. You will become more uncomfortable after you orgasm today you have to get used to that expansion in your back passage for about two more hours.” he said glancing at the clock on the wall.

Clark listened as Batman left the room, Clark couldn’t hold back a swear word that would have made his mother angry. He changed his mind even if Bruce was helping, he wanted to put the man through several walls.

“Do you want me to arrange some female company for you at the banquet tonight Master Bruce?” Alfred asked as he prepared a dark grey suit for Bruce “your sudden defensive nature and lack of outings has made the media curious I do believe the current trend is that you have finally gotten a girl which you can’t bear to share with the rest of the world.” Alfred said

“No.” Bruce replied, “Alfred you know logic doesn’t work like that.”

“For Bruce, who has been the same for decades, there is no better adjective for his behaviour. People are wondering why you have changed, master Bruce, they are busily checking out the new faces around you it is as if an attempt is being made to find out who you find pleasant and who may have aroused your jealousy.” Alfred said trying to reason with the stubborn man

“Do you think so?” Bruce asked mildly as he turned a page.

“I’d like to think so, but I am afraid I will never see a Mrs Wayne and a little Wayne who will be here for you,” Alfred repeated his familiar wish.

“and you think there is absolutely nothing in the world that can surprise you. You may be wrong one day Alfred” Bruce said putting away the book “Thanks for getting my Clothes ready Alfred but I’m afraid I will not be able to attend the Banquet the league has an emergency meeting tonight.”

13  
“Sit Clark,” Batman ordered as he stared at the data on the screen in front of him, fingers flying over the key bord as he finished what he was doing. Clark stopped mid-air he didn’t sit but he did stop passing in the air why had batman told him to sit? his mid-air passing wasn’t noisy which might hinder Batman working so why did he have to suffer the inactivity when he felt like jumping out of his skin?

He looked sulkily at the back of Batman’s head hoping the man didn’t finish whatever he was doing soon so that he could come and torcher him again. Yes, Clark was suing the word torcher because the last few experiments that are what they have been. Yes, Bruce had used lots of toys on him before and the expander was one of them. But Clark didn’t like this one the one where Bruce left him alone he put a thing in his butt which was cold and uncomfortable and split him down the middle then he left Superman alone while Bruce was busy in the rest of the cave being productive. he had to stay on the bed alone empty and ashamed even after the thing had finished getting bigger and he had to masturbate to remove his erection, the bad feeling of aloneness persisted.

With every previous experiment Bruce stayed, he was there to guide and assist Clark didn’t have to worry about anything because Bruce was there, he needed to follow the man which he knew always worked. But alone he had no way of combating the confusion anxiety and fear and so they where way worse. Suddenly, the last Kryptonian Alpha found that without B he wouldn’t be able to carry on.

While putting on his uniform to save lives when his mid was focused and clear he vaguely wondered if this was all a Batman plot step by step to build superman’s reliance and dependence on him so that when things came to attack Batman he would have a superpowered dog seeking his attention and doing his will. Superman immediately left this though behind him, after all, he was the one who had started this, and Bruce knew he already had that didn’t he.

“Clark?” Bruce said

“are you done?” Clark asked the questing man as he turned back to look at the Dark Night batman nodded and looked superman up and down as if by staring hard enough, he could read the man’s mind.

“Okay Let’s go up then,” Clark said reluctantly

“I just re-read your latest body report the gland’s development has dropped off dramatically,” Bruce said

“okay? Why do you think that is?” Clark asked confused

“mental resistance is also reflected in the body tell me, Clark, what are you thinking?” Bruce questioned the man who he could see was quite unhappy the official questioning tone Batman used mad Clark inexplicably uncomfortable

“I’m not thinking anything, you won’t change your plans anyway,” Clark replied bitterly Batman looked over his past actions why did Clark think he wouldn’t change his plans based on what the other was feeling his mind raced back and he noted that the inexplicable reaction was because Clark felt he hadn’t listened before. It was quite clear that whatever Clark expected to happen today needed to not happen.

“well I am going to tell you that you don’t need any more expansion training at this stage and today I have a different plan,” Bruce said watching as Clark visibility perked up. He was right something was up with the expansion training but what? He thought Clark was happy with it every other time he had been asked to stop the finished the exercise then never did it again but Clark hadn’t asked this one to stop he had simply assumed that he couldn’t which was both what Bruce was aiming for and not.

Clark found out he was not happy with the next experiment way to quickly and proceeded to make sad faces at Bruce. “Do I have to?” Clark wined

“yes, you must do this,” Bruce answered

“But….”

“No Buts”

“I haven’t done this before, what if someone sees and calls me a wuss!” Clark complained

“First time for everything no one will find out and no one would dare call you a wuss.” Bruce encouraged.

“…...okay.” Clark yielded he had taken off his uniform wearing a blue bathrobe that Bruce had gotten for him it was so soft and Bruce said it made his skin glow. Bruce handed him a mirror Clark had no doubt it was led plated for some reason. He didn’t ask Bruce to wait outside what was the point he shyly pulled the gown apart pointed the mirror at his chest and used his heat vision to remove the hair from his chest leaving his chest white and bare stinging only slightly exposed to the air his slightly curly chest hair rained down on the towel under him accumulating into a small mat. Clark wiped his chest with a different clean towel and threw the two of them into the wash.

“Breasts are one of the Omega’s important sexual organs.” Bruce informed as his hands manipulated Clark’s pectorals the skin that could not be burnt was still red from where Clark had removed the hair “it is also going to be a source of food for our Kryptonian baby.” He continued Clark's face couldn’t have gotten redder sometimes.

“you, you mean I’ll have Milk, Milk!” Clark’s voice rose in worry,

“theoretically, 80% of omegas will produce milk after pregnancy.” Bruce answered “But that’s what will happen later. our priority now is to increase your sensitivity.” Bruce had touched Clark’s chest before massaging Clark to relax his muscles. But what he was doing now wasn’t the same thing at all. Now he was being provocative and erotic at the same time. his fingers with their callouses playing Clark’s nipples like an instrument, gently fondling the area Clark couldn’t stop painting for some reason. The playboy’s experienced flirting was not something the country boy could even attempt to resist. Although he was still concerned about the milk production thing his body was more than eager to chase the pleasure offered by Bruce’s hands. The familiar abdominal pain came from his lower abdomen as Bruce pushed him down onto the bed, sometimes tugging his breasts from side to side and sometimes pushing them higher like two tall buds. Every time Bruce’s palm passed over the buds Clark would feel wonderful currents flowing around his body.

“why does an Alpha like you have such beautiful sensitive Breasts, my Boy?” Bruce whispered in Clark’s ear Clark responded with a gasp as his mouth went dry.

“you were born to be an omega, My omega,” Bruce growled lightly

“Bruce … Please…” Clark whimpered despite his steal body his eyes where big and pleading and could soften even the hardest of hearts and Batman was no exception.

“You certainly don’t mind me having a taste before the baby shows up?” Bruce said before Clark could even understand Bruce had lowered his head and began mothing at the darker coloured nipples that were now standing upright. Clark moaned as he felt Bruce’s hot tongue moving over the area like it was his favourite ice-cream with syrup dripped all over it, he was also playing with the other nipple with his hand.

After Clark had live for over 30 years, he didn’t expect his chest to be so sensitive it was a little scary.

14  
The close-fitting uniform made superman aerodynamic as well as a beautiful figure clear and defined hanging in the sunlight. His strong pectorals often attracted attention particularly form females and people he rescued often touched them sometimes it was out of curiosity or aww but most of the time it was an instinctual gab at the closest sold object. When he had first started such displays particularly the ones of curiosity and aww had made him blush overly but as he had gotten more expense he had gained the ability to ignore the pawing hands of people and focus on the mission without his face going red and him stuttering. It hadn’t even occurred to him that he could be sexually excited because someone was touching his chest, he didn’t think it was that sensitive, at least until now.

Bruce’s step by step measures while transforming his body was also changing his perception of events. Clark didn’t know why he is feeling sexually aroused while his chest is being played with. Is the long-term hormone medicine working? Or is Bruce’s constant stimulus having results? He couldn’t concentrate on his thoughts and as Bruce focused on Clark’s nipples taking turns sucking each one left to right as if a hidden circuit was connected the tingling was endless making him feel soft and floaty when Bruce changed nipples again he couldn’t help lifting his chest closer to his mouth as a reaction putting the red nub back into the delicious warmth.

“do you like this Clark?” Bruce was a little confused as he bit at the intruding flesh most of the other experiments Clark had sat still and unmoving through most of them he didn’t hear Clark answer he raised his head to look at the man pulping the man’s chin so he was looking back and rubbed at his lips with his thumb, “comfortable?” Bruce asked,

The disappearance of the pleasurable sensation made Clark realise he needed to answer Bruce he would sit there and stare until he got an answer. Despite how much Clark was blushing the obedience he had been trained, not only in the last couple of months but in the years of battle experience, to show the man on top of him prevailed “comfortable.” He whispered back.

“Good Boy. My good boy.” Bruce’s voice dropped a few notes closer to his batman's voice and the grey Blue eyes held such a confusion of complex emotion that Clark couldn’t understand. His thumb pushed at Clark’s lower lip revelling his teeth for a moment Clark thought Bruce would reward him with a sweet kiss.

Bruce didn’t kiss him at least not on Clark’s lips. Under Clark’s stare, he lowered his head and descended his head giving the reporter a lick from nipple to collar bone the long wet lick was so delightful Clark couldn’t help moaning it was such an intense feeling and reaction he startled himself.

“Don’t suppress your feelings, Clark tell me, call for me,” Bruce said as instruction as he repeated the lick on the other side of Cark’s chest slowly leaving a strip of wet up Clark’s chest deliberately showing him the sexuality and obscene nature of the action. Clark’s breathing quickened, a nose hummed in his throat and he couldn’t stop the broken syllables leaving his mouth Bruce was too good at this the visual impact of the man on top of him and the thrill he was feeling through his chest it wouldn’t be long before he came.

But Bruce seamed to be ok with that and helped him easily when Clark’s mind was blank because of the climax Bruce took out some new Props from the box beside the bed and fiddles with them a for a while.

“Rao that was good!” Clark said as he opened his eyes looking very lost.

“Rao made you an Alpha, and I’m the one who is making you an Omega,” Bruce said smiling after this superman’s shaved chest had become red and swollen from all the play Bruce had subjected the sight to the two little nubs that were extremely sensitive still were covered by two black clips. Although Clark’s steel body wouldn’t let the man feel the pain his keen senses let Clark know that the round jaws were wet and pulled tightly and where wrapped around his nipples tightly, it was inexplicably wired.

Finally, with the clamps adjusted to batman’s satisfaction, he sat back and fiddled with one of them slightly the itchiness made Clark take a breath.

“This is, is it a nipple?” Clark was about to reach out and touch the things now on his chest but he had was caught by Bruce.

“yes, you have to wear them all the time they are coated with a growth-stimulating hormone it doesn’t affect your movement.” Bruce replied.

“I get that Bruce but why are there bat patterns on them,” Clark said to the man looking at him although the two black clips are small the bat dents are plane to see just like the pattern on batman’s uniform.

“professional habits.” Bruce said in the tone dedicated to discussing business and his face remained blank not the fact the man had branded Clark’s nipple clamps “don’t worry they won’t be seen under your uniform.” Bruce said thinking that was what had Clark worried but based on the interesting colours Clark then turned he hadn’t thought of that one yet.

“it looks like you are alright I have one thing to discuss with you.”

“Can we do this without wearing this stuff?” Clark asked hopefully no such luck Bruce proceeded to pretend not to hear.

“in addition to the psychological factors, your glands growth may be slowing down because of drug resistance. I want to monitor your Physical condition 24 hours and try to make the times of stimulation less regular. But I don’t have time to randomly appear at metropolis every day and hope you aren’t busy and try to find you. You will have to move here.”

“what?”

Although he didn’t want to disturb the lives of Bruce and Alfred, Clark had to agree that moving into Wayne manor was a good idea Clark comes to the Batcave often, so he would just live in the Batcave’s attic for a while. He can fly from Gotham to Metropolis in a second so it is no problem to go to work if Lowis doesn’t suspect his new relationship with Gotham’s richest man which would be a problem. This will mean that Bruce can check Clark’s situation a lot more frequently and guide him at any time. Perhaps it is his well-tested trust in Batman if he is there they will get through this as well.

Both Bruce’s sons have moved out one after the other. Alfred welcomed Master Kent as a guest and cleaned the room next to Bruce’s master bedroom. His idea was that if Master Bruce was communicating more with his friends this could only be a good thing and lead to less brooding and surliness Bruce didn’t tell Alfred what he was doing with Clark they had agreed it was better to keep it a secret until the plan was successful. With Alfred’s magical ability to know everything Clark wondered how they were going to hide it from the man. But as Alfred didn’t confront the man, he was happy to just not tell him anything at all about why Bruce’s friend needed to stay over for a few days.

15  
When his phone rang, he was sitting cross-legged on his bed in the manor intently taping away at his keys writing a story the curls hanging over his forehead and his glasses trying to slip off his nose. He stopped working and used a finger to push his glasses back and glanced at the phone it was Lowis her smile lit up the screen he hesitated before answering.

“Lowis, you –” Clark started

“Clark, why don’t you come to my dinner party? You know how much Jayson likes you. Uncle Clark, who can’t see him he is so disappointed that he almost cries himself horse” Lowis said Jumping right in, once the tone would have seemed to be accusatory, but Clark understood she was just concerned. They had been dating for more than two years when they broke up the relationship had morphed from pure admiration to a close friendship and affection.

“Jayson is only one year old, and you and I go everywhere together” Clark exaggerated description made Lowis laugh he did like Lowis’ cute little son very much. “sorry Lowis, Parry temporarily arranged for me to go to Gotham to report on the Mets against the Gotham football team’s finals. I promise that I will attend early next time!”

“football final? Are you on the scene? Why can’t I hear the background noise?” Lowis asked her keen reporter instinct kicking in.

“I’m in Gotham, I just found a quiet place to answer the phone. Now the score is 3:0 the Gotham team is losing at home again.” Clark said thanking his super hearing for being able to hear the game from the manor and making sure Lowis didn’t suspect anything was off.

The man tried not to think about the two clips tightened on his nipples which Bruce had reattached before going to his afternoon meeting. The experience of being teased like this by multiple different toys tells him that the awareness of what he is wherein and the self-consciousness of it will get worse and distraction is the best policy. Despite being Physically accustomed to this the country boy has been unable to shake his psychological shyness. Lowis was silent for two seconds

“Oh Clark, you know you can tell me everything right?” She said softly Clark was shocked was he going to be exposed?

“I, I don’t quite understand what you mean.” Clark said.

“Don’t pretend you Don’t understand, Boy scout, it's too late to lie to me Did you go to Gotham to find your new girlfriend?” Lowis asked

“What? Lowis you think too much. I don’t have a girlfriend.” Clark said baffled why did Lowis think this.

“form your intimacy with Jayson, I guess you would want to set up a family room. Your signs are too obvious, smirking at any child, staring at your mobile phone and blushing all day, restless at work not going home on time. Don’t worry, I won’t be jealous and go, Crazy Clark, just as you aren’t upset my husband, but I don’t want to be the last person to know about your new relationship.”

“I’m not in love, I’m not trying to hide it from you Lowis. I don’t like anyone, and I don’t plan on having any romantic subplots in my life for a while I want to focus on more important things.” Clark said weekly

“More important things?” Lowis questioned

“some, some work plans. It's hard to say right now. I will tell you if it succeeds.” Clark said he and Lowis spoke for a while before he could safely say that she had no suspicion about what was going on. He put down the phone in relief only to hear a knock on the door he was very glad hadn’t come a second sooner.

“Master Kent? Afternoon tea and desserts are ready. Would you like to eat in your room or the dining room?” Alfred asked from the door

“thank you, Alfred I’ll be right there,” Clark called thinking he deserved a break after dealing with Lowis took off the nipple clamps to join Alfred for tea and biscuits it felt like Bruce was looking at him accusingly but everyone in the League is very familiar with this feeling and thus it had lost its effect.

In the evening Bruce when Bruce returned home from his meeting he was greeted by Alfred and Clark sitting side by side on the sofa. As Clark looked with interest at the photo album that Alfred was showing him.

“Hey Bruce, you’re back!” Clark greeted happily however when he looked up and saw Bruce’s face the expression froze Bruce looked gloomy. He nodded and motioned For Clark to follow him downstairs Alfred excused himself to prepare dinner Clark followed Bruce a little helplessly he was feeling very confused. Is Bruce in a bad mood? Was there something wrong at the company? Could Clark help?

The two men descended to the penultimate floor of the Batcave. Bruce glanced at him with complex emotion then took out a shelf of sealed test tubes form the biohazard frigid and placed them on a table.

“smell it,” Bruce said handing one of the test tubes to Clark it was labelled O-01 Clark took the vile without hesitation opened it and waved it under his nose smelling the fragrance the colourless liquid smelt surprisingly strongly of too many different sweets Clark sneezed due to the strength of the smell.

“what was that? It smells a bit too sweet.” Clark wondered

“do you like it?” Bruce questioned

“it's okay. Not a fan but I don’t hate it.” Clark said he couldn’t quite tell what it smelt like exactly.

“This is an artificial Kryptonian omega Pheromone, which can’t be used to cultivate embryos, but it is enough for you to experience the smell” Bruce explained.

“This is a Kryptonian pheromone?” Kar-El said he had become orphaned when Krypton exploded when he was an infant. The Kryptonian had no feeling for this pheromone. But it was the first time he had ever experienced the smell of one. This felt special the first time this had been experienced since krypton had been destroyed it felt alive this is the legendary thing they were trying to make.

“except for to you this is just as smell-less colourless and tasteless as air,” Bruce said

“can this help me become an Omega?” Clark said as he sniffed the smell was almost gone.

“not sure. But it proves that you are no longer a pure Alpha, otherwise, you are already in heat.” Bruce said, “there is reason to suspect that Alpha pheromones will no longer challenge and stimulate your desire to compete but may even trigger your passion and promote Omega evolution.” Bruce explained

“referring to the fortresses records I have prepared some Alpha pheromone,” Bruce said

“do you think this might have an aphrodisiac effect on me?” Clark asked hesitating it would be very easy to hut Bruce if he wasn’t in control. A look into Bruce’s eyes reminded him that that he was Batman and had prepared already for the possibility of Clark reacting too strongly, he probably had easy access to kryptonite.

“okay” Clark allowed and opened the test tube labelled A01 then followed by opening A02, A03, A04 and A05 as well.

“I don’t think this is working. They don’t smell as good as you do.” Clark said wrinkling his nose at the smell which was strong enough he was feeling nauseous he was trying to pick apart the complex smells one smelled like silage one like engine grease one was citrusy one was like fresh-cut grass and one was like hot wet asphalt Clark still much preferred Bruce’s leather Kevlar and blood smell which was covered occasionally in an orange musk.

Bruce sighed at the sound of his words he had been in Love with Clark for a long time but the country boy didn’t sound like he was in love back just that his base hormone responses had been trained to respond to him, he was disappointed that the man was still not getting how much Bruce loved him. But Bruce will be patient he will not let Clark go.

16  
Bruce’s effort in synthesising the artificial pheromones appeared to not be working but the Omega hormone drugs he had made were showing slow progress. The Justice League’s adviser had a clear goal and he would get there with the implantation of his plans. Clark thought that his response to the pheromones was far worse than it was he thought his response would displease batman, but he was only silent for a while as if digesting the information.

“Okay so we are not there yet we shall have to try other things first,” Batman said and went into a planning mode.

After getting along with each other so well the lack of communication about what batman was thinking was difficult for Clark to swallow he had been deliberate in communicating his plans for changing Clark into an Omega with Clark. The four extra hours spent together in the morning and evening are helping him understand the complex man so to have Bruce not say what he was thinking was uncomfortable after all batman had been showing himself to be a lot more ordinary than previously believed a lot more understanding than the cold mask that was batman so Clark was feeling a lot more level and was having less emotionally challenging days he was no longer surprised by Bruce’s different smiles like a lot of the league members still where Superman was beginning to understand his teammate so well the rest of the league were calling him a bat whisperer but his increased understanding increased the efficiency with which the league operated much to Batman’s satisfaction.

Unfortunately, being able to read Batman’s expression didn’t mean the man could tell what the guy was thinking. Clark was under the vague impression that batman didn’t want the pheromone to work at all and was glad they hadn’t. Maybe he was worried that this will add a weakness to superman that he was easy to drag around by his nose. Clark knew that once Batman changed direction form thinking about sexual attraction to contingency planning Clark’s mind runs away from him and probably won’t get back on track any time soon. What else Bruce could be thinking of trying occasionally when Clark had spare moments such as in the elevator or waiting for meetings to begin, he would try to guess what Bruce had planned for their next session as the hormones hadn’t worked well. Bruce would never resort to kryptonite and surgery. He is taking the medication carefully. Clark has taken the Psychological counselling course and the ones for childbearing and childcare he has learnt all he thinks he can about this there are not many other methods other than strengthening the physical stimulation.

While Laying alone in his bed at Wayne manor Clark counted and remembered the way’s he had been stimulated and become accustomed to. he didn’t think that there were so many things that could be done to his body and most went beyond his wildest imagination. Massage, wiping, prostate stimulation, low current toys, breast clamps, jumping eggs, dilators, anal plugs, dildos… to name a few. Although he is not gay himself, he suspects that most homosexuals have not tasted the experience of so many different toys but that was the bat for you tougher if it wasn’t for Clark’s steel body he had no doubt he would be truly marked as the bat’s. what else could they possibly do? how could they go further? Maybe Bruce would stop…

Clark is not a 25-year-old boy scout so he does occasionally think about sex particularly with all the games he and Bruce are playing but he had subconsciously thought Bruce wouldn’t go that far with him and as such are unwilling to even think about it. After all, Batman won’t let anyone else get involved it would be too disrespectful and dangerous for superman. Clark didn’t think Bruce would be willing to have sex with him himself as each time they carry out these activities Bruce is in a full set of clothes ether a suit or the Bat-suit and he is still the epitome of calm even when Clark is crying out batman seems to know every trick to Clark’s body. It was quite obvious that the Bruce had no sexual interest in him, Clark was even embarrassed to ask if he wanted help Bruce was an expert in well everything but this, he had trained in. he wouldn’t like a little farm boy’s efforts when he could have anyone else in the entire world and if it wasn’t sex what would the ‘other things’ be?

Worried Clark sighed. To this day regardless of what Bruce had planed he had done it he had broken the mould, again and again, he was determined to cooperate as far as possible despite his continued nervousness and anxiety at the beginning this was nothing but he was still worried.

The Kryptonian should have realised he was still too narrowminded. Clark was being licked into submission by Bruce again when he realised even without sex Bruce sill had millions of ideas and ways to change him.

“Bat-rope? Are you serious?” Clark asked as he watched Bruce tie him up with the Black rope around his neck to tie his hands behind him. Although the rope is about as strong as steel cable it was impossible to contain him with it. Bruce nodded happily as he tied up the man in elaborate patterns making his pectorals stand out the nipples where most with the man’s saliva “autonomous control is more difficult than passive control. my boy can do better than other people can’t he.” Bruce purred at Clark who looked back blankly he didn’t understand what the man was going on about. Bruce split Clark's legs tying his heals to his thighs, so he was shaped like an M his tight muscles straining to stay in the difficult position the two ends of the rope were tied with a bow around Clark’s erection.

“Can’t you make a better knot, Bruce?” Clark complained Bruce hadn’t tied it tightly, but Clark could feel the give in the rope, but it was tight enough to hold his erection lightly. Bruce grunted and moved Clark’s sweety curls out of his face and raised his face to look into his blue eyes with his Grey-blue ones.

“Clark what you want to do here is not to break the rope, oh you could but I want you to stay like that by choice you can do it can’t you baby, for our little Kryiptonan baby, Clark?” Bruce encouraged Clark wanted to open his mouth to answer he wasn’t quite sure with what but Bruce didn’t even give him a chance to answer as he slipped a black ball in his mouth it had a bat pattern against his tongue and probably where Bruce could see it as well Clark grumbled annoyed he narrowed his eyes and hit Bruce’s cufflinks with his heat vision so they fell off.

“Clark.” Bruce protested Clark couldn’t talk he just wanted to express his opinion! “do you know how much those Cufflinks where worth. Probably more than your entire pay for the month.” Bruce stated not annoyed but more exasperated, but he had hit another blow to the reporter on his bed who despite being annoyed that the Idiot wouldn’t let him talk didn’t want to have to pay Bruce for new cufflinks.

17  
“ah, ah” Clark complained Bruce was always using his wealth as a way to insult Clarks meagre salaries it wasn’t fair the man was the richest in Gotham the man behind almost everything he paid for the Justice League how was it fair for him to insult him like this? The rich man squeezed Clark’s prominent ass “if the rope remains unbroken you don’t need to pay for it. Just tie it under your uniform. if you don’t get too excited no one will see that the man of steel likes to be tied up. But you probably will you want everyone to know, don’t you?” Bruce said. the last time Bruce had said his uniform would cover something he was nearly discovered by both Flash and Wonder woman! Clark expressed his opinion on his lack of belief with a look. As if he was reading his mind Bruce got closer to his ear and while using his hands to play with Clarks nipples “the material is not seen though if you are not excited when you are the excitement or adrenaline hardens your nipples and makes them stand up.

“woo…” Clark said the Ballgag made it nearly impossible to tell if it was encouragement or a protest. Since forcing Clark to shave his chest hair Bruce had shown great enthusiasm for playing with and developing Clark’s nipples into the future breasts of omega the teased them with his mouth and hands as if he was convinced one day he could pull sweet milk from them. Thinking of this Clark’s body shuddered in addition to making him blush his Blood rushed down into his erection further grew this was a bit uncomfortable with the ropes which were a refreshingly different feeling. Superman leaned his head back displaying his breasts which countless men and woman had pawed at and described as wonderous but were only exposed for Batman to appreciate they trembled in anticipation as goosebumps formed on them as they waited for Batman’s mouth to descend the rope had squashed his chest so that he looked far more erotic than normal.

“oh, my Omega subconsciously wants to let people know that the boy scout they thought he was is an actor and he is my very bad boy,” Bruce said his sexy voice behind Clark’s ear it was husky and low magnetic he was lightly nipping Clark’s ear as he spoke.

“under that gloriously skin-tight uniform, under that symbol of hope.” Bruce murmured holding Clark in his arms rubbing his chest with one hand moving the other down caressing his exposed muscles skipping Clark’s raging hard-on and came to his balls “his naughty secrets are hidden in his red underwear.” Bruce continued as Clark’s lower body was tied in an M shape Bruce’s fingers easily reached Clark’s back hole. Instead of the tight ring of muscle guarding its master due to its training, it opened to the questing finger obediently allowing Bruce’s finger to enter his intestine and rub at the walls. The man of steel rarely feels fragile, often even facing difficulties, he blocks massive attacks on his comrades that would have shattered them or other people and buildings. Batman had often told the Kryptonian that the man needed to stop being so arrogant and learn to doge. But when he was being held in Bruce’s arms and his fingers darting in and out of him while he massaged his inner wall Kal forgot this stubbornness and uncomfortableness this was paralysing his body all the defences in the world and he could not defeat this man inform of him he could only be a soft omega who was being stretched out to be entered teased out of control for the pleasure of His Alpha.

The Gland growth and development data that was reported made no defence it was just a bunch of numbers for Bruce to study, Clark hadn’t felt all that different until now. Even though Bruce’s fingers weren’t long enough to reach his prostate which was located deep inside his body the electricity and tingly sweetness continued to flow from the contact and his intestines grabbed at Bruce’s fingers attempting to pull them further inside. It was a longer more delicate pleasure than prostate stimulation. It was like extending the joy brought by ejaculation indefinitely making him forget his shame lifting his hips to get Bruce’s fingers in more the pre-come from him was drenching the sheets if it hadn’t been for the ball in his mouth he would have groaned loudly maybe even so loudly it could be heard outside But Bruce didn’t give him a chance to think about this a hot kiss was left on his neck and shoulder his nipples were played with till they were red and swollen moist Bruce kept murmuring filthy prises onto his skin it was only due to Clark’s superb hearing that he even caught them and stoked the arousal within himself if it was not for the rope around his erection Clark would have reached orgasm several times. But Bruce didn’t give him a chance to beg for mercy.

Bruce’s three fingers were withdrawn and his hole felt empty without the joy brought by Bruce’s fingers his hole griped on-air Clark grumbled unhappily with this turn of events as he panted sweetly was making his muscles glow his grumble quickly turned into a squawk of surprise. Bruce put two pillows behind his waist got up to him and leaned down to squeeze his leg. Clark thought Bruce was going to perform oral sex on him, but Bruce ignored his red cock entirely. The poor thing was desperately tied up with pre-come dripping everywhere all night and got no attention from the man who was driving him crazy. Bruce’s sexy lips where thin as he rubbed them over to Clark's hole rubbing his nose over the back of Clark’s balls his skin was swollen and red with the rope irritating it Bruce breathed over the area.

“Woah!” Clark said in surprise at the feeling he tried to close his knees driving the overly bold intruder away from his sensitive skin, but he couldn’t do so without destroying the rope Bruce opened his mouth and used his tongue to enter the Kryptonian the soft warm flexible appendage rubbed against the tender walls ‘why can Bruce do this but can’t manage a simple hello?’ Clark screamed at himself but the flesh that met this new visitor seemed to like it a lot and contracted against his will and pulled the intruder deeper but how deep the tongue could get was limited but the pleasure provided by this different experience was enough to make Clark twitch and collapse.

Bruce knew that Clark had a lot more to give than he thought he did, so he deliberately controlled the rhythm. When Clark was getting close he slowed down the pace, when he had calmed a bit he went back to the original pace, he repeatedly sucked on the secret place causing other sensations Clark hadn’t come across before he played with the man’s delicate balls after getting the man close several times even Clark’s stamina had run out Clark lifted his back sharply if Bruce hadn’t retreated as fast as he had he would have been knocked flying across the room as the man ejaculated and his Ass hole contracted in time with the pulsing of his penise Bruce could see a strong pleasure that Clark was feeling as he cried out his body shaking violently his blue eyes which were normally so clear were foggy and confused.

After several minutes the tremors finally stopped Clark was still lost to the world Bruce took off the gag and liked into his mouth pushing some saliva into Clark’s mouth then he pulled back.

The kiss had ended before Clark had realised it had begun.

“did you taste it?” Bruce asked excitedly Clark kind of wanted to understand what Bruce was going on about, but he was still dizzy he didn’t taste anything.

“taste…?” he repeated blankly

“yes,” Bruce said nodding “this proves that my theory is correct after you have evolved into an Omega your Ass will lubricate itself,” Bruce said excited they were getting somewhere Clark was shaken back to reality he was spontaneously lubricating???

18  
For the justice league resisting the strange alien creatures that periodically tried to invade earth was commonplace. The powerful members of the league combined with batman’s tactics were a powerful combination that had allowed them to defeat many foreign invaders. This does not of cores mean the repelling the invaders will be a clean process.

This time at several locations across all seven contents at the same time a group of giant repulsive worm-like creatures appeared. The wrinkled skin produced secreted a corrosive acid they crowded much of the sky blocking out the sun a causing mas panic the League rallied to the call and descend to the battlefield however despite the massive amount of destruction the league was dealing with the worm-like creatures the number of creatures had gotten greater

“This isn’t working we need another method” the Flash called to batman as he tried to lead one of the bigger worms away from Metropolis “there is no need to worry the Giant worms have come through a crack in the universe we have located their origin cyborg is preparing the boom tubes and the teams are ready to assist,” Batman said his voice bringing a solution when all hope was lost again.

“ha time for you worms to go home” hawk girl yelled as she waved her hammer and swashed many worm-like creatures in a single hit the people who were fighting although unable to stop where relived a solution was at hand

“Cyborg is online. the first boom tube will open over Africa’s Algerian plans in 30 seconds and will be open for three minutes Green lantern and Martian manhunter prepare.” Cyborg said from the watchtower as he prepared the boom tube.

“Green Lantern is standing by.” Green lantern acknowledged

“Martian Manhunter is standing by.” Martian manhunter acknowledged

“Boom tube commencing in three two one” Cyborg announced as the air tightened then exploded out and a huge hole with a 100-meter diameter appeared and the two men begin to through the worms into the wormhole green lantern was using his ring and Martian manhunter a shapeshifted from the hole seemed to be bottomless as the filled it with lots and lots of worms but it never got full when all the bugs wherein they told cyborg

“the channel is closed.” Cyborg confirmed

“confirm all clear” Green lantern advised.

After they proved the validity of Batman and cyborgs proposal the group worked quickly and effectively to rid the world on the intruders following the two men’s instructions the worms were sent though the boom tubes one at a time and slowly the earth began clearing of pests the last channel was the one to open over metropolis where wonder woman and superman would be putting the worms through the boom tube according to the plan however superman wasn’t responding to his coms.

“The passage is about to open superman respond,” Cyborg shouted over the coms as superman didn’t answer every operation of the justice league is angst time, life and death are the stakes superman knows this so won’t be playing if he is not answering he can’t.

“position superman,” Batman said immediately. The communicator also has a locator as well which helps the watchtower coordinate the battle knowing where everyone is without asking is useful as soon as batman said that Cyborg looked and saw the answer

“can’t connect to superman’s communicator, presumably destroyed in battle,” Cyborg said creating a lot of worry within the team.

“where is Superman?” Flash asked no one knew the answer so he rushed to Metropolis along with Green lantern hawk girl and several others.

“the channel will not be open long I can prepone opening until we can find superman and be sure of sending the worms away.” Cyborg queried

“don’t” wonder woman and batman said at the same time.

“I can do the work alone,” wonder woman finished batman was silent.

“continue to open channel three two one,” Cyborg said a little helplessly. The night sky of metropolis was broken by a boom and the hole was opened over the harbour the Flash and Aquaman one in charge of the land the other the sea moved hundreds of worms into the hole wonder woman threw her lasso around one of the largest worms then she began to drag the thing towards the hole the worm struggled fiercely and spewed a lot of acids everywhere it took half a minute to even get the beast close wonder woman’s arms where bloody as she gave her all to toss the worm through the hole they were nearly there.

“the tube closes in five seconds,” Cyborg reported just a bit more and it would be there wonder woman growled as she used her strength to get it closer

“three seconds” cyborg informed there was a roar and the bat plane came flying in and drove all its thrusters into the worm crashing it through the hole!

“the tube is closed” Cyborg reported as the boom reported that he was correct wonder woman fell onto the ground and was caught by Aquaman “Batman, he---” wonder woman begin

“is fine, I ejected from the fighter in time.” Batman’s voice came over his communicator as he controlled his jet pack to land on one of the slightly crooked buildings.

“What else can you expect, he is Batman!” Flash said excitedly.

“But where is Superman?” Flash asked his tone dropping to be worried.

The guy had to be hurt he would have never let batman nearly be hurt like that otherwise and he wouldn’t have stayed away from his location knowing he was needed where on earth was he and was he hurt?

19  
“What the hell were you thinking. you stupid man, is your Kryiptonan brain so stuffed with fluff that you can’t think rationally? You acted recklessly taking an unnecessary risk! I told you that I had balanced your medication to avoid this issue. When is your super hearing useful if you don’t listen to me?” Batman yelled as he passed back and forth with his ripped cloak batman had his full cowl up although superman could only see the bottom half of his face, he could tell batman was angry although he often had sharp criticism for the league members he very rarely yelled.

Superman looked like a scolded child he sat silently on the medical bed with his head bowed looking at his fingers as the fiddled with each other. He had been dug out of the rubble in Metropolis by the league about 5 hours ago. at the time he had completely lost consciousness. Everyone was understandably distraught fearing that he had been or would be attacked by an enemy under the cover of another attack so that the league couldn’t help. When he had woken up the Flash had described to him the terrible look on the Batman’s face at the time laughingly saying that anyone who cased that face would never so much as think of trying again.

Superman, of course, failed to see Batman express his concern with his own eyes because by the time he regained consciousness batman had discovered what had made the man fell over on the battlefield and the reason was making the Bat beyond furious after kicking a bunch of good wishes out of the room he exploded at superman making the man flinch it was not often that the batman lost his cool.

Superman looked very upset through the glass as the rest of the league watched as batman ripped into the man about his mistakes on the battlefield like not notifying the others, he was going to be unconscious soon. Wonder woman thought batman was being a bit harsh it's not like superman chose to be nocked out and if he had been taken by any of their enemies that would have been a major problem, but he wasn’t and even if he was how is that superman’s fault and why does he deserve this level of anger.

“I’m sorry, B,” Clark said quietly interrupting Batman’s scolding. Batman took a deep breath he rarely needed to calm down but’s Clark’s reckless endangering of himself made batman wants to lock the guy up in his house where nothing could get at him he looked at the pitiful figure hunched on the medical table Clark still stared at his hands his eyes watering he didn’t dare look up and let batman see or see how Bruce was reacting to him

“sorry… I just want a child… Bruce.” Clark said trying not to sob but failing slightly he flinched as if expecting to be hit. “I probably shouldn’t have gone to the battle, but you needed me I mean I probably should have just adopted a human on I guess it would have been less troublesome. But when I saw the documents about omega’s in the fortress of solitude when I saw Lowis with Jayson I couldn’t help but hope, maybe, I wouldn’t be the last Kryptonian maybe I could have a child that was biologically mine. Maybe the explosion wouldn’t be the end of my people.” Clark said having managed to control his voice but not his tears Bruce didn’t speak he had exhausted all his control so he couldn’t help leaning over and embracing the most powerful man on the planet who was so vulnerable around him.

“I keep telling myself not to be anxious to be patient. But it's becoming harder and harder to control the obsession and anxiety. I always feel so lost Bruce I want something to hold onto and I want it now! You always say I’m making progress I am gradually changing, my body is different but I’ve read your report’s B I know you are trying to keep me encouraged but I’m as far from being an omega as I was, in the beginning, the fertility stats haven’t changed at all.” Clark whimpered on Bruce’s shoulder

“you should discuss this with me then instead of increasing your medication by yourself and risking fainting when you exercise too much and have too little sun,” Bruce said gently into Clark’s hair

“Yeah, it’s my fault. I’m willing to give my all for this chance at a child but today you and Dianna almost died. It’s not worth that not worth your lives at all.”

“are you giving up? after we have worked so hard together for this for so long don’t you want your child?” Bruce asked him quietly Clark shook his head letting batman go from his arms before he could think up more on an answer Bruce continued.

“This is not encouragement therapy you don’t need it; you are indeed on the way to becoming and omega, but you are encountering a bottleneck. But you are not in this alone, just tell me your anxiety you know is a disorder caused by your hormones being unbalanced. Your body and your brain are conflicting with each other and this is affecting your mood. This is not your fault. But excessive intake of that medicine will only make the problem worse and cause fainting after exercise as well.” Bruce explained Clark thought about batman’s words he didn’t know what to think or feel.

“so, what now?” Clark asked Bruce took a minute to settle his thoughts.

“We continue the plan, but you must promise one thing,” Bruce said as Clark’s blue eyes came up to meet his grey-blue ones for the first time that day.

“if anything is going wrong, or you feel like it might be going wrong, you must tell me immediately.” Bruce said firmly Clark agreed immediately without hesitation.

“if you can’t wait, I have a couple of other suggestions and dilemmas to go over with you that might solve the bottleneck problem. If your capable of giving it some thought now.” Bruce said gently as he begins to review his plan and what he could do more of sooner

“sex,” Clark said spitting out the word as Batman was beginning to lay out his plan.

20  
It is easy to say a word, but not so easy to put it into practice. Clark was sitting on the sofa in his apartment in Metropolis he was staring at his tv screen despite the thing being off. he was thinking about Batman. He was also waiting for Batman. As the most powerful man on earth, what would superman be afraid of? Ask this question of people in the street seven will answer with kryptonite the remaining three will say nothing. But neither of the groups are right. Clark Kent who hides behind Kal-El’s uniform has his fears and weaknesses like any other human after the divine aura has faded this becomes even more obvious. In the past few weeks, he has questioned his boldness in asking Bruce for sex several times he is hoping for a perfect result and struggling with possible consequences. If he has made a mistake about this, it will most affect the people he wants to protect the most he keeps beating himself up for that it was this time that his trusted partner offered him a least harmful solution.

Gotham’s prince has had many affairs the are talked about for a few days sex is almost a routine thing for him. Clark who grew up on a farm is much more conservative in that regard. But Bruce’s long term training has gradually changed his mentality, not to mention that his body couldn’t be hurt he was confident whatever happened Batman and Superman’s friendship will remain untarnished but he had had very few physical relationships in his life so he didn’t know it wasn’t like Bruce hadn’t seen his body he knew what he was going to see so he wasn’t going to that thing where he dissected things with his eyes and it hadn’t affected their working relationship.

When Clark had blurted out the idea. Bruce had considered it but he didn’t say it was a bad idea and set it up, so it wasn’t a bad move but was it the best solution maybe, maybe not. So why was Clark sitting at home waiting for Bruce to drive form Gotham after completing a board of directors meeting feeling so unsettled? Was it because the location was different?

The previous plans where always executed ether in Wayne manor the Batcave or in the fortress of solitude all these locations had the highest levels of security and privacy. But this time they were in Clark’s apartment where nether batman or Bruce Wayne had ever been invited not that batman had never been Clark can point out several locations that have had bat cameras removed from then destroyed by him but Batman has never been invited in as a friend. It was Bruce’s idea to meet there he though the familiar location and environment will help Clark relax. Clark had agreed without thinking, after all, he had given Batman authority over the fortress a while ago so opening his little apartment to the man shouldn’t be a big deal. So why was he so nervous? Was it a big deal? ‘In order not to scare your self don’t think about it too much.’ Clark ordered himself Clark refocused on the clock ten minutes till the agreed time of nine o’clock. He listened for a bit wondering if he should be relieved that no one needed him or annoyed he couldn’t find a distraction so he could fly away for a few minutes. The mobile phone on his table vibrated a few times it was a text he looked at the had a few adds in his inbox along with some work contacts he would get to in the morning and a Text from Bruce which asked if he wanted him to bring supper. Clark wondered if he should request pizza or Chinese for a bit before settling on Chinese and requesting Bruce bring that finished with a smiley face Bruce didn’t reply but the message showed it had been read Clark knew the man had agreed and couldn’t help quirking his lips slightly. Although Superman and Batman are good partners Bruce is not an easy Friend to have. He hid a lot of ether behind the Bruce mask or the batman one keeping everyone at bay. As they had been more intimate with each other since the start of this omega plan Clark could now name a few movies they both liked such as Star Wars or the Grey Ghost maybe if he thought of this as a move night he would be less scared.

At Nine o’clock on the dot, the doorbell rang, and Clark stood. The ability to see through the door clearly showed that Bruce had arrived in his smart suit from work and was holding three boxes of Chinese food. Perhaps it was because there was no air con in the hall but his sleeves where rolled up to his elbows the buttons on his shirt where undone revelling part of a sexy collarbone. As if sensing that Clark could see him the man smiled, his expression relaxed and happy. It wasn’t one of his fake smiles nor was its Batman’s mock of a smile Clark’s heartbeat speed up quietly

21  
“uh…. Should …. go to the bedroom now?” Clark asked watching the man who had spread himself over Clark’s sofa Bruce waved to him Although he was still a little hesitant, Clark who had been trained to be obedient to Bruce came forward (fortunately he didn’t have a swingable tail otherwise the thing would have told the other man how happy he was) he sat beside Bruce as Bruce had indicated. The couch was a very small two-seater and Bruce was spread over a significant portion Clark couldn’t help but looked cramped in order not to sit on Bruce he was perched quite precariously

“Clark” Bruce whispered in his ear his warm breath ghosting across his neck causing the man to melt.  
“are we going to do this? The sofa is troublesome to clean, and the wall of the living room are thin, Mrs Chris next door may hear inappropriate sounds and by human standards her ears are sensitive---” Clark rambled showing Bruce how nervous he was

“Clark,” Bruce said putting his hand on his shoulder to centre the man. “we can do it wherever you like, and Mrs Chris can’t hear, assuming you haven’t changed your mind. But first, we have Chinese food to eat.” Bruce tried to calm the man.

“Chinese food?” Clark repeated looking at Bruce as if he had said something completely improbable.

“yes, Chinese food.” He said giving more of the couch to Clark as he pulled out the food “Clark lets just take this step by step there is no problem that the worlds finest can’t solve alright?” he said talking lightly and not touching Clark.

“never thought I’d hear you admit to the title,” Clark said relaxing a bit he finally recovered from his near panic attack. To be honest he didn’t know why he had gotten scared and was acting like a fool. But Bruce was here now, and he had never let him down yet and he wouldn’t let him down ever. He is with Bruce everything will be fine.

“I never asked you what your safety word was,” Bruce said following Clark into his bedroom he looked around the room was simple in style the articles neatly arranged the bedside table held a photo of the Kent’s on their farm. On the back of the door was a scarf knitted by the man’s mother the room was in his country boy stile. This was a warm and comfortable nest without much colour suitable for a pair of people a husband and wife wiping tears cuddling and sleeping rather than the two friends having a one-night stand. The irony made Bruce chuckle. Clark looked at the man puzzled.

“We don’t need one, do we? You know I can’t be hurt.” Clark asked

“I know the previous training wouldn’t hurt you man of steel.” Bruce said as he removed his tie and hung it next to Clark’s scarf “it’s not necessarily the next step. You should have the right to stop at any time.” Clark knew he wouldn’t stop he had been dreaming about this for months now. But it was important to Batman and his good intentions.

“will Kandor work?” Clark asked after thinking about it for a moment.

“’ Kandor’ is fine not a common word, but we won’t forget it.” Bruce nodded Kandor had been the capital of Krypton before its demise.

“if you don’t want to keep going just stay that word and we stop no matter what the circumstances,” Bruce said trying to be clear. Clark was a little puzzled it almost sounded like Bruce wanted him to stop and he was hoping that he would regret it Bruce knew the if he wasn’t comfortable, he didn’t have to Clark had made that clear right. Bruce paused and waited until Clark met his gaze in confusion. “But you don’t use it, then little country boy, then.” he leaned in and squeezed his hands-on Clark’s hips he almost kissed Clark’s ear as he finished the sentence the slightly husky batman voice made Clark’s Blood rush down and fill his erection.

Bruce began to mutter filthy things into Clark’s ear as he began to explain what he was going to do he would Clam his body that he would make Clark so wet he had no idea what was going on and he would open up Clark’s internal vagina and would shoot into Clark’s uterus making Clark forget he was an Alpha he would so his seed in Clark and the man would thank him for it. Thank him for sowing his seed inside him thank him for turning him into Batman’s perfect omega. Such plain obscene language further than he had ever gone in the past. Clark should have been angry he should wince. But he grabbed Bruce and pulled the man against him

“prove it,” Clark said to the man.

22  
A little provocation was all Bruce needed to launch a full out assault on the man’s neck and face. Superman who was not in red sun nether was there any green kryptonite was impenetrable is picked up by his best friend who is leaving kiss marks on his neck, because as soon as his warm breath had hit his skin Clark’s knees had given out perhaps it was because of Bruce’s strength Clark suddenly realized this time was significantly different than all the other experiments. He wasn’t quite sure why.

Nervousness and expectation had all his nerves on high alert he was focused on Bruce his senses where amplifying everything Bruce was doing and everything he was he smell his breath his muscles his tongue his teeth Clark could go on later but right now his brain was required to feel Bruce lick and bite Clark’s collarbone, his hands roamed Clark’s body as if he was greedy for Clark discovering all the secret Places that made Clark squirm. Clark’s little apartment no longer belonged to Clark alone Bruce had come and invaded it flooded it overflowed into it and this got to Clark.

Gotham’s playboy had earned that title and it is well deserved. he sucked at Clark’s earlobe and whispered rough indecent words that only superman could hear Clark didn’t know when the big warm hands found their way under his shirt the fingers with their rough callouses found the man’s nipples to play with lightly unlike the inorganic Clips Clark had been using they changed the temperature of his nipples which made Clark gasp. This time Bruce took a hard bite of Clark’s earlobe. Clark couldn’t feel pain even in the bit had been a thousand times stronger, but he still couldn’t hold back a moan as it exited his mouth. Bruce covered his lips with his own. Batman and Superman’s first kiss wasn’t pure it was downright filthy. As Bruce dove straight into the mouth of the country boy without hesitation skilfully tugging and pushing his tongue. Bruce’s rough treatment would have been enough to choke an ordinary human without Clark helping Bruce was already playing with Clark.

Luckily Clark didn’t need to breathe but he couldn’t stop trying gasping hear and there he was lost unable to keep up but he began to playback as soon as he got over the shock of being kissed his limited experience kicked in and he tried to kiss the infuriating man back he wanted him closer he wanted him in he tasted his saliva it was divine he wanted more so he pulled Bruce hard up against him.

By the time Bruce released Clark his shirt had been reduced to a wrinkled mess and scratched to a rag by Clark’s fingers, His grey-blue eyes were alight from within. Clark’s eyes were moist and bewildered his lips were rosy and plump. The embarrassment and hesitation for the night had disappeared.

It is often said the men are erotic animals dominated by the there lower body and the Alpha omega distinction on Krypton hadn’t changed this thought. The Alpha instinct in Clark was clamouring for him to defeat this competitor who was always dominating him. No one can beat the Kryptonian Alpha even this weird human Alpha with no Pheromone he could tear him to pieces with no effort. But reason told him that Bruce was helping him. The long phycological training made him used to submit to this man. The awakening omega was letting him know what this man could do for him. Clark struggled as he reached out his hand before he had decided whether to tear the man’s clothes off or make the man go away, Bruce pinched his wrist.

“its good to lie down, Clark,” Bruce ordered Clark’s brain came back online and he felt awkward. His hand retreated as if scolded like a puppy who was denied something it wanted. So instead of lying down immediately, he took off shirt and trousers as he made his way to the bed. Did Bruce just smile at him? Clark still had no idea what to do with the conflicting instincts he had no clue what his heart was doing. He was naked apart from his underwear Bruce pressed him down onto the bed with his hand and he knelt beside him looking down form a hight the sight of him peering down at Clark made his toes curl whether it was from the Alpha’s impulse to resist or The Omega’s craving to be dominated Clark couldn’t tell but the fact Bruce was dominating him was rising his excitement.

“Tell me, my boy.” Bruce was using a Slow deep voice which worked better on Clark he had tested it extensively “are you wet?”

23  
Bruce didn’t wait for superman’s answer. He looked into superman's eyes and could see how confused the man was about everything and how much he wanted Bruce’s mouth on him again.

“Open your legs, Clark,” Bruce ordered without moving a single finger, his eyes seemed to be devouring every inch of the skin making Clark shudder.

Although batman had been training Clark for a long time, he had always maintained a professional distance and an attitude of scientific research. Even if he said the words it was always a mask it’s Batman himself Bruce Wayne who is presented to Clark who makes Clark scream in pleasure.

Clark discovered a fear that Bruce wouldn’t even have a sexual interest in him how else could he remain unaffected while Clark was crying out in pleasure? This fear vanished under Bruce’s gaze, breading a new Joy.

Bruce pulled Clark’s underwear off him and watched as Clark’s body flexed and fell open exposing a Fully erect penis and a tightly curled Back hole. This was not the first time he had exposed himself like this in front of Bruce but for some reason, he wasn’t fully at ease. Bruce appreciated the view that Clark was giving him. Clark caught his heartbeat rase slightly calming the man a lot.

“expand yourself,” Bruce ordered seeing if this new idea would work.

“you’re going to sit there watching and do nothing?” Clark complained slightly hesitating for a moment before he obeyed Bruce reaching down and beginning to work open his Ass the long training meant that he didn’t need to use lube as he produced his slick he opened himself up it was just the first time he had done so in front of Bruce.

“I want to observe the teaching results and then ill Join you,” Bruce explained

“huh…” Clark commented but didn’t look down to see Bruce it felt strange to open his hole there was no pain and his intestines happily accommodated the invaders compared to the previous toys he had used the two fingers weren’t very big under Bruce’s guidance Clark rotated his fingers and scissored them stretching the muscular walls bringing the electric feeling he sniffed although Clark couldn’t smell it he knew his pheromones were spreading with his sweat pre-come and slick indicating that there was a mature Kryptonian ready to mate the hardest thing to ignore was Bruce’s intense gaze.

Bruce was meditating trying to stanch his desire for the man in front of him he had waited this long he could wait a bit longer. He must be able to.

“good job.” Bruce praised leaning down kissing Clark’s cheek grasping his hips he pulled himself closer rubbing against Clark. Clark sighed in relief Bruce was her he had come he almost came on the spot only under Bruce’s suggestion did he continue to work on his hole.

“I…I think I’m ready,” Clark said as his chest was being licked into submission by Bruce but Bruce ignored Clark and counted to try and get milk out of Clark’s nipples soon two of Bruce’s fingers joined Clark’s in developing His Ass hole the sets of fingers squeezed into the future omega’s slippery hole some way along this another secret hole would one day open

“do you feel that my Omega?” Bruce whispered against Clark “you and I are inside you we will open you up together. we are the best partners in the entire world we always work together, right?”

Despite the fact, none of the fingers could reach his prostate the words themselves sent a shock of pleasure through Clark making slicker available moving the fingers easier Clark thought about pulling his fingers out but he couldn’t help but follow Bruce’s rhythm playing with his internal walls.

“this time we have to work together to make sure you are fully prepared for me. How would you like me to take you, Clark? Have you fantasised? Is it hard and fast? Or slow and long? What do I do? Do I make you come again and again until your ass hole is so big and wide it will never close again?” Bruce asked the man Clark whimpered in response as his body tightened before finally coming

The Kryptonian’s didn’t have such a thing as a recovery time But Bruce still gave Clark a couple of minutes to come down and relax again

Having worked with Batman for many years Clark had seen his body more than once during missions, even though he didn’t look carefully, he knew that Bruce was packing larger than normal equipment. But it wasn’t until the weapon was presented to him ready to enter his vagina that he grasped just how big Batman was and how lethal that thing could be and Batman had an insane ability to hide desire it’s too hard and has been leaking for far longer than Clark has been aware of its presence

“Clark?” Bruce questioned as he positioned himself to enter Clark’s slightly open hole Clark couldn’t even find his mouth it was too full of drurell to even think about talking Clark pulled at Bruce's waist with his knee which seemed to be all the encouragement the man needed before he was entering Clark.

24  
Clark couldn’t suppress the exclamation and close his eyes, so his heat vision didn’t activate his body was tight and his hands unconsciously scratched into the sheet. The well-developed Intestine didn’t have any problems with the intrusion and eagerly greeted it pulling it closer the thing was a little differing from the inorganic props

Bruce was longer and despite successfully getting inside Clark he was still two-thirds exposed. But he seemed to know that Clark was struggling and didn’t hurry to invade Clark fully he waited there and held Clark kissing the man’s sensitive neck smooth shoulders and sensitive glands.

After being trained by Bruce Clark thought he knew what it was like to be in frantic ecstasy, a physical instinct and a bat prop in hand and Bruce could make him moan. But now his body was under Bruce he had him inside him he was kissing him hotly skin on the skin covering him in warmth and surety and found that this was different. It was closer less reserved more vulnerable.

Bruce opened him he pushed inside the thick stalk at hotter than body temperature squeezed inside shattering the dignity of the Alpha they crossed the line from friends to lovers with ease and united them in a fuller way. The Burning sensation in Clark’s eyes meant he dare not open them he could only bite his lip to suppress the sounds that were made in his throat but he couldn’t stop Bruce from sucking and licking him all over and he couldn’t stop Bruce from entering him further.

“Open your eyes boy.” Bruce ordered into Clark’s ear his voice was horse and husky “give yourself to me.”

“Bruce I can’t control it.” Said Clark hesitating but the training didn’t allow Clark to be disobedient.

Bruce bowed his head to kiss Clark again. it confused Clark so much that he felt entangled it was so intense that it relaxed Clark he shivered and opened his eyes like a good boy there was no red anywhere in the Kryptonan’s eyes only the blue of the sea with depths deep enough to drown even Batman. Bruce kissed the top of Clark’s nose in thanks he continued to drive himself deeper into Clark the intestine gradually made room for the large invader the genital cavity was still tightly closed But Bruce hadn’t expected it to be open he retreated slightly before bringing himself forward hard taking Clark’s virginity he pounded in deeper finding all the glands along the passage and the deep prostate.

“Bru… Bruce… don’t be so—” Clark whimpered without saying a word Bruce hit Clark’s prostate again which cased an electric thrill to run through Clark’s body making him cry out and spasm pleasure he grabbed Bruce to himself the sex organs between them forgotten for a while as Clark orgasmed again.

Bruce gritted his teeth through the heavenly pulsing he wanted to get one more Orgasm out of Clark before he came but the pleasure of having his Cock squeezed like that was making it difficult Bruce lay Clark on his side placing one of his legs on his shoulder then he entered Clark again the Slick between them made obscene squelching noises as Bruce picked up the pace.

“are you sure you don’t my dear this is not what your mouth is saying,” Bruce said as he wiped up some of Clark’s seamen and fed it to the man who licked it up obediently. Although Bruce was stable the Grey-blue eyes darkened sweat flowed down his body the change of angel made Bruce side in deeper still he wanted more wanted to take and own Clark to have more of him make him completely Batman’s omega.

“ah! Too Much! Don’t be so deep Bruce!” Clark panted as his skin was covered in sweat which was unusual for the man the words spoken where more an encouragement than an instruction perhaps driven by Batman’s pride and need to control none of the toys were of comparable in length or girth to his live ammunition

“if I don’t get deep how can you conceive our children?” Bruce said as he drove in covering the other man’s body with his as he played with superman’s chest and whispered in his ear “I want to open your Genital cavity and get into your precious womb you want me to shoot my load in you right into your womb right Clark?”

Clark couldn’t answer him he was too busy coming, again and again, he was screaming so nothing else could come out of his mouth.

Although Bruce was yet to hear Clark beg for him, he was able to force a scream from the man and a groan with just words which was quite good. He will get more form the man in future. Bruce had once endured a full night of this couldn’t bear it anymore after a dozen deeper thrusts he shot against Clark’s womb and they came together.


End file.
